For the Love of the Game
by stupidlamb17
Summary: My first fanfic AU, AH. High school story, friends, boys, and baseball. I'm really bad at summaries and this story kind of has a mind of its own, ExB.
1. Ch 1: In The Beginning

**A/N: Ok so this is my first try at fanfiction. I am absolutely in love with Twilight and Edward so I decided to try my hand at creating my own Edward filled universe. This story is AU and AH, but hopefully as true to the characters as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is unfortunately not mine.**

Chapter 1: In the Beginning _BPOV_

My name is Bella Swan; I am 16 years old, and a junior at Forks High School in Washington. There is nothing particularly special about me. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and I have no special talents except for being extremely clumsy. My life is as boring as Fork itself. I'm not popular, but it doesn't really bother me. However, my brother, Jasper Swan, is very popular. He is 14, and only a freshman, but he is already way more popular than me, and school only started two weeks ago. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but sometimes, the way everything comes so easily to him really annoys me. He is so good at everything: school, sports, and life in general. It is so not fair.

**A/N: I feel the need to explain the universe that I have created for this story because it is so different from the original. First, I made Jasper to be Bella's brother because trust me it just works better this way, and will make more sense later on. Secondly, Charlie and Renee will come in as their parents. They are divorced and Renee is dating Phil (but not married to him) and Charlie is actually got remarried, to a character of my own invention named Kathleen. Kathleen will have a daughter named Samantha. I know this adds in a lot of variables, but I need them for future conflict. The Cullens will come in shortly (1 or 2 chapters) and just to warn you I am changing their ages; Rosalie will be the oldest at 18, Edward and Alice will be 14 yr. old twins, and Emmett will be 4. Sorry no Em-R relationship because that would be just wrong, but I kinda like it this way. If you absolutely hate this idea let me know because Em and Rose will not be introduced until a little bit later. I'm gonna stop now because this A/N is longer than the chapter. Lots of Love,**

**Stupid Lamb 17**


	2. Ch 2: TGIF

**A/N: I couldn't stand leaving my story so blank, so I had to post this right away. Hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, yea don't own it, I wish.**

Chapter 2: TGIF _BPOV_

TGIF, I seriously don't think that I could make it through another week of this.

First, my stupid alarm clock didn't go off this morning so I had to rush through my morning routine in like half the time; resulting in me missing breakfast, and now my stomach is growling in the middle of French class. I wonder if anyone can hear it.

Second, I had to park really far away from school, and of course it was raining, _stupid Forks weather,_ so by the time I made it into the building I was thoroughly soaked.

Thirdly, I was late because I had to park so far away. Thank goodness I have my favorite teacher, Ms. Blaney, for first hour English. She has always been nice to me. I think it's because she has a crush on my dad, but I don't really want to think about that right now. Alternately, she would definitely be a step up from that tramp that my dad did marry.

I hate Kathleen. I cannot believe that my dad, Charlie, actually married her. Not only is she totally hideous, but she is always trying to make my life miserable. She also has a daughter, Samantha, who constantly tortures me at school.

Samantha and her equally moronic cronies Jessica and Lauren constantly tease me, and trip me in the halls. Not that I need much help in that category.

At least, I can count on my own flesh and blood brother to stand up for me, when he can. However, most of the time he is too preoccupied by the slut of the day to notice Samantha's torturous ways. Did I mention that somehow my brother managed to get like the best genes in the pool; he is tall, blonde, and blue-eyed. He has girls falling all over him. Sometimes they make me want to throw up.

Oops, there goes the bell, time for lunch.

I love my friends, they don't care that I'm not a bombshell or that I'm not in the top 20 of the class. They just let me be me. My group consists of Angela, Claire, Mandy, Bridget, Eric, Ben, Zach, and Mike.

I have been friends with Claire and Angela since elementary school, we started a fight over this boy Will on the playground then decided that he wasn't worth it when he decided to "marry" the class ho-bag Tracy, and have been friends ever since.

We met Mandy and Bridget during the summer before seventh grade through the swim team, and haven't stopped arguing the best way to do a backstroke flip turn ever since. Luckily, that argument keeps us constantly talking.

Angela and Ben have been a happy couple since freshman year, and have gone to basically every school dance together. I met Eric in my sophomore Economics class, and found out that he actually lives like two blocks away from me. He's gay, but I adore him all the same; the entire group has totally embraced him, and he always brings up the most interesting conversation topics at the lunch table. Mandy started dating Zach over the summer, and things are getting kind of hot and heavy. He seems really nice, but he is also really shy and quiet, so I hardly notice when he sits at the table. Mike is one of Zach's good friends, but I'm pretty sure that the reason he sits here is Bridget.

Today's topic of conversation: what else, . . . boys. We always end up talking about hot boys. I sometimes feel sorry for Ben, Zach, and Mike when we get started, but then I get distracted, and forget all about them. They are always uncomfortably silent during these discussions.

As always Eric started by saying, "Hey did you girls see the new hottie?"

"What new hottie?" asked Claire.

"The new one, I saw him in the office this morning. He's new here, and totally gorgeous" Eric added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooh, I think I know who you are talking about, I saw this new kid with bronze hair in the hall on the way here." Bridget gushed, "Totally hot."

"That's the one. Hey, Bella wait until you see him, he is totally your type: tall, gorgeous, and hot. Wait, never mind, I think that I will keep him to myself." Eric concluded.

"Oh come on you guys! He can't be that hot, can he?" I asked.

"Oh really, why don't you see for yourself, he's sitting right over there, at your brother's table." Eric pointed across the cafeteria.

I looked over and I swear that my jaw dropped to the floor, and a puddle of drool was forming at my feet. I was gazing, no blatantly staring at the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He had medium-short bronze hair that was in casual disarray, exquisite angled features that would put models to shame, and the most gorgeous green pools for eyes.

Only then did I notice that my friends were laughing hysterically at me. I turned back to them and asked, "What?" as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I told you he was hot," said Eric. _Bring._ Saved by the bell.


	3. Ch 3: The Square Root of Falling

**A/N: Thanks guys for adding me and reviewing. I truly appreciate the positive response to this story. I know I made Eric gay, but he is half Eric from story, half my gay friend Eric because I thought it would be more humorous this way. Hope you guys like this one because this story has a mind of its own and just keeps twisting in ways that even I don't expect.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, I wish I could own Edward, but I don't.**

Chapter 3: What is the Square Root of Falling? _BPOV_

I hate math class, but at least it's not that hard. Algebra 2/Trig 5th hour was my least favorite class of the day. Not to mention the fact that my teacher, Mrs. Shaw, totally hates me.

I was about to open my notebook to get ready for class, "Excuse me class, we have a new student today who just moved here from Wisconsin" Mrs. Shaw said. "Go ahead and introduce your self honey." **(A/N: You're thinking Edward, right?)**

"Hi everyone, my name is Alice Cullen **(Sorry, we'll see him later.)** and I just moved here from Land O' Lakes, Wisconsin. I'm a freshman and I love math and shopping," said the small dark haired girl at the front of the class, practically bouncing up and down as she talked. She was absolutely adorable, but I detested the fact that she was so bubbly and actually liked math. Oh crap, the only open seat is right next to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice, what's your name?" she said as she took the seat to my right.

"Uh, Bella" I was trying desperately to be as vague as possible so that she might give up on talking to me.

"That's a pretty name"

"Uh, thanks"

"So what's it like to live in Forks?"

"Cold and rainy"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you knew where the closest mall was?"

"Yea, sure it's in Port Angeles, why?"

"Well duh, I love to shop!" bouncing again.

"Oh, well then you would love my friends Mandy and Eric, they are shopping addicts"

"Really, that's amazing, I would love to meet them"

"Uh, sure why don't you come with me after class today, and I can introduce you"

"Wow, you're really nice. I'm glad that I met you. My family has moved quite a few times, and not everyone is willing to talk to the new kid"

"That must be tough, but you seem like a decent kid, so why not? You will definitely get along with my friends. Maybe you could come over to my house after school. We usually hang out there most days."

"Really?!" A wide smile spread across her face and she started bouncing again.

"Yeah, meet me at locker 2214 after school, and you can meet everyone and come with us; as long as you stop bouncing and let me concentrate on Mrs. Shaw's lecture."

"Okay!" Delight still etched on her face and shining through her eyes.

_**Later that day (8**__**th**__** period).**_

Finally the last class of the day, and all I had was study hall. The most boring, snooze worthy class ever invented. It so pointless to even offer it during last hour; unless you're a senior, you get stuck here doing absolutely nothing.

I was just about to walk into the room when of course, my clumsy self, decides to trip over absolutely nothing. Face meet floor, oh joy! **(A/N: sorry another one, I love sarcasm so you will definitely being seeing a lot of it in this story.)**

Wait a second wasn't I just falling? That's when I noticed that there was a well muscled, but not bulky arm wrapped around my waist.

"Are you okay there?" said the most musical, velvety voice I had ever heard.

"Uh yea, thanks for tha- . . .t . . .t" I stuttered out while turning around to thank my savior because I was looking straight at the hottie from the cafeteria.

"No problem, oh and I'm Edward"

"Uh, . . . oh I'm Bella" I was certain that I was drooling, and mind was definitely getting foggy as he let out a soft chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you Bella"

"Ditto" Did I really just say ditto? Oh God this is getting bad. Quick, time for escape plan alpha. I turned around a little too quickly, and ended up sliding straight into the doorframe causing not only Edward, but the rest of the study hall class to bust out laughing. I was instantly blushing a deep red, and decided it would be wise to just go sit down, and try to get this day over with as soon as possible.

I can't believe that _he_ is in my study hall. Well, this year is definitely going to be interesting. Have I added that he has the body of a Greek god? I could kind of feel the firmness of his muscles as he saved from one extremely embarrassing experience, and then I immediately managed to walk myself straight into another. _Stupid balance issues_.

Thankfully, the remainder of the period was uneventful, and I was able to make it to my locker without bodily injury to meet up with Alice and my friends.

"Hey guys, I met this new girl today, and she seemed really nice so I invited her to come hang out with us," I said to the gang.

"Oh come on Bella, a new kid, that will give people a reason to mock us, you know?" Eric added.

"Yes I know, but I already get mocked enough for my clumsiness anyways, and you will love her because she is apparently a shopping addict"

"Oh! That's fantastic! Why didn't you say that earlier? That changes everything," but I didn't get a chance to respond because right at that moment Alive walked up and I introduced her to the gang"

"Alice, gang. Gang, Alice"

"Hi everybody, it's nice to meet you," Alice said politely.

"Okay enough chit chat, let's get out of here!" I practically yelled at them and started pushing them towards the door.

_**Back at the Swan residence.**_

"Hey does anybody want anything thing to drink?" I said as I approached the basement door.

A chorus of "coke" reached my ears as I headed downstairs to the basement fridge. I already knew I would need to grab an entire 12-pack no matter what.

As I was heading up the stairs with the case of Coke, I heard a sudden screech and then heard Alice yell, "Oh my gosh, Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, this must be Alice. Ed's just chilling here with me for a while." Great my brother is home. Just what I need, but what was that nonsense about Edward?

I finally made it back up the stairs, set the case of Coke on the kitchen table, then turned around to greet my brother, but who to my surprise should be standing in my foyer? Edward, that's who. I'm pretty sure I did that whole jaw drop thing from lunch again.

What the heck was Edward doing in my house, hanging out with my brother? Why the heck did Alice just run up and give Edward a huge hug?

"So, I'm guessing you two know each other," thank God for Angela and her eager mind.

"Well duh," Alice said. "We're twins!" Again with the bouncing, I thought to myself. I swear one day all that bouncing she does is going to make me get motion sickness.

I finally gathered enough composure to say, "Oh." I know real witty, right?

Then Alice turned to me and said, "Wait do you two know each other?" Pointing a finger between her _brother_ and me. Wow, it is really weird to think about him as Alice's brother.

"Uh, kind of" once again my quick wit comes to my rescue.

"Well, I kind of saved Bella over there from falling flat on her face today," Edward added, as one of my famous blushes crept onto my face, and all my friends started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked in his velvety smooth voice.

"Nothing, it's just that Bella actually tends to fall a lot and do many extremely clumsy things" Eric managed to let out between giggles.

"Why is that funny?" He let out with a look of almost, was that concern on his face.

Then Jasper came over to me and took my right arm in his hands and said, "Well if you will notice this scar here on her right arm, the one shaped like a crescent moon. That is from a gas lantern that she accidentally touched her arm to on the 4th of July about 5 years ago. Not too bad, by itself, but if you will just take a look at this one near the base of her palm. She managed to do the exact same thing, here _(pointing)_, about 5 minutes later."

"You're right, that is kind of funny," he added between laughs, but then when I shot both him and my brother a death glare everyone immediately stopped laughing, and went about their business.

_**Reflecting**_ **A/N: Bella is a few months into the future and is reflecting on a few things that happen after that first day when she meets Edward and Alice.**

I'm not really sure what to think about the past few months. Alice almost instantly became a member of the group, and now goes on weekly shopping trips with Eric and Mandy. Unfortunately, the rest of us get dragged along as well on most days. Alice and Jasper started dating in November and have been practically inseparable since. I gave them my blessing, but if my brother is as much of an idiot with her as he is with the girls he has been with in the past, I will kill him. Most of my hostility probably comes from my attraction to Edward. Sadly, no new developments there, but if my brother ever did screw up with Alice it would probably ruin his friendship with her brother, namely Edward, and I definitely love being able to see him around the house, shirtless on some occasions. What can I say? The boy is toned, and I would love nothing more than to be able to feel his wonderfully defined chest and stomach muscles, but for now I must continue to watch from a far.

**A/N: This all takes place on one day except for the very last part which take place a few months in the future with Bella remembering a few things that have happened since the Cullen's first day at Forks High. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Please review, they make me so happy, and willing to write more.**


	4. Ch 4: Going, Going, Gone

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the adds and reviews. It really makes my day, and want to write more. In this chapter we have finally reached spring. Lots of stuff will happen, and hopefully some romance because without the romance there is no point to the story. In this chapter we will finally meet Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. Since no one said anything about me changing their ages, Rose and Em will be the ages that I previously mentioned. Please R&R, I love to hear what you guys think even if it is to find out that you think that my story is terrible. On with the story now . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, there I said it. Happy?**

Chapter 4: Going, Going, . . . Gone

Thank God for Spring Break because I was starting to get stir crazy in that prison that they call school. I'm so proud of my brother; both he and Edward made the freshman baseball team, and their first game is tomorrow. I love to go to my brother's games, always have, but ever since Edward came to town I've just been even more willingly to go.

Currently Alice is sitting next to me on the couch, and we are watching _Ever After_. I love this movie; I mean what girl wouldn't want to have a prince sweep her off her feet? My favorite line in the whole movie is at the end of the night with the gypsies; right when Danielle starts walking back towards her house, and Prince Henry asks her to meet him the net day, she responds by saying, "I shall try" it'd so cute and so simple, but totally classic; an absolutely perfect response. I wish I could come up with responses like that when talking to Edward, but I still stumble over my words and my feet whenever he is around.

Randomly Alice turns to me and asks, "So, are you going to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course, I am, why do you ask?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if a junior would want to go to a freshman game"

"Silly Alice, I wouldn't miss my brother's first high school game for the world. Besides I'm excited to meet your parents and other siblings"

"You actually want to meet them?"

"Yea, why not? If they are as cool as you and Edward, they can't be that bad"

"I should however warn you that Rosalie can be a little stuck up"

"Whatever, I'm sure she can't be that bad, and your parents actually sound kind of cool"

"My parents and cool so do not belong in the same sentence"

"The word 'parent' is seriously like the opposite of cool, but who cares, have you seen the whack jobs around here?"

"Your dad is actually kind of funny, but you've got a point when it comes to Kathleen"

"So true!"

"Ooh, I love this part!" Alice suddenly exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is my absolute favorite part of this movie. 'I shall try' is such a classic line" I gushed; yes I know I was actually gushing.

"So right! Alright back to the movie" Alice said pointing back at the TV.

Just as the credits started to roll, I heard the front door, and then footsteps on the basement stairs. I looked over at Alice, and saw her eyes glaze over. _Oh God, please just no kissing._

"Hey babe, hey sis" Jasper said walking into the den with Edward following closely behind him. Alice jumped up off the couch and into Jasper's awaiting arms in practically the same bound, and immediately began kissing him fervently.

"Come on guys, can you at least save that for when you are not in my presence?" I pleaded hoping that the vomit I could feel churning in my stomach would at least stay in there.

"I second that opinion. Dude, I am totally fine with you dating my sister, as long as I don't have to see any of that!" Edward said pointing at the scene before him.

"If you don't like it then leave!" Alice barked at him.

"Fine, maybe I will!" He said sticking out his tongue. I briefly imagined what it would be like to kiss him and have his tongue dart into my mouth like that, but before I could let my imagination get carried away I felt my hand being tugged on, and followed the pulling up the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what was that about?" I asked him from my seat at the kitchen table.

"What was what about? I thought I was saving you from having to watch our siblings make out" He said leaning against the island in the middle of the room.

"Oh, well thanks" See my vocabulary has improved, a little.

"So, I was wondering if you were going to be at the game tomorrow"

"Yea, of course I am"

"Oh, that's great, I'm glad, but I thought that a cool junior like you wouldn't be caught dead at a lowly freshman game"

"First, I'm not cool. Second, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Really?" He asked, with, is that hope I detect in his eyes. My own eyes must surely be playing tricks on me.

"Oh yea, I've barely missed any of Jazz's games, ever since tee ball"

"Wow, how come?"

"Well, when we were younger, I would literally get dragged to the games, but when we got older our parents got busier, and started fighting constantly I could see that it took a toll on him. I felt that I should go to be the supportive sister, and make sure that at least one person was there to cheer him on."

"That's really nice of you. Rose hardly ever comes to my games, and if she does it is because my parents forced her and probably bribed her to be there. Alice of course, is always there, but I attribute that to the whole twin thing. We have always been close, and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Just out of curiosity, how is that even possible? You two seem so different"

"I'm not really sure; I guess it's just a twin thing"

"When we were little, people used to think Jazz and I were twins"

"No way, you guys look nothing alike!"

"Well neither do you and Alice, and you guys actually are twins" I told him as I went over to the bookshelf in the family room, pulled down a photo, and handed it to him.

"Ok I see your point, and I guess you guys kind of did look similar back then"

"Ha, I win! Finally!"

"Yep, I surrender, but only for this round" Ever since Alice and Jazz started hanging out a lot more, Edward and I would talk a lot, and eventually our conversations would turn into small arguments that he usually won, but today it was my turn for a victory.

"Woo hoo, but don't think that I will ever start going easy on you ever again"

"What makes you think that I ever needed you to go easy on me, in order for me to win?"

"Huh?"

"I believe that last statement makes the official score 47 to 3, in my favor"

"Oh come on, that last one so does not count for you," I said lightly shoving his arm

"Oh yes, it does" He retaliated, shoving me back a little. Of course, this caused me to fall over completely, but luckily he must have been expecting this because he immediately caught me with his strong arms right as Jasper and Alice walked through the door into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Alice asked, a devious smile on her face.

"Yeah, what's going on in here?" Jasper repeated, but not with the same amused demeanor as Alice.

"Chill dude, you know how clumsy Bella can be. I was just trying to keep her from harming herself" Edward stated, and set me on my feet.

"Hey, not fair! It's your fault I lost my balance in the first place" I commented and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Whatever man, let's go and warm up in the backyard so we can be extra ready for tomorrow," Jazz said making his way towards the back door.

"Okay, sounds good dude" With that last statement the boys made their way into the backyard with Alice and I following.

We watched the boys toss the baseball back and forth for a while, when Alice did something totally unexpected.

"What was that whole thing with you and my brother in the kitchen about?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. He just kept me from falling flat on my ass" I stated.

"That's bullshit and you know it! You guys were totally ogling each other"

"No way, your brother doesn't look at me like that"

"So you aren't denying that you were ogling him, though"

"Ugh, of course I am. I was not ogling him!" I'm such a bad liar; I hope she buys this.

"Sure, you weren't, but he was definitely looking at you"

"No he wasn't"

"Oh come on, Bells. Only a moron would be totally oblivious to the way he looks at you"

"So not, and wait are you trying to insult my intelligence? Besides, why would someone who looks like your brother go for plain, old me?"

"You have got to be kidding me Bells. You are beautiful and the best thing about it is that you don't even realize it. That's why he likes you so much"

"Wait a second, what do you mean he likes me?"

However she didn't get to answer me because right at that second the boys walked up and Edward announced that Alice and him should be getting home. I would definitely have to remember to ask Alice about our conversation at the game tomorrow, but for now I would have to settle for a silent car ride as I drove them home.

_**The next day at the baseball game**_

I'm going to kill Alice for leaving me like that yesterday. There is no way in hell that Edward likes me. I mean look at him and look at me. He is a God and I am just plain, boring Bella.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You're here finally! Come with me you have got to meet everyone!" Alice shrieked, pulling me by the arm towards the bleachers.

"Okay, okay, just please leave my arm in the socket. I kind of like it where it is"

"Bella, I would like you to meet my mom, Esme and my dad, Carlisle. Mom, dad, this is Bella Swan, my friend and Jazz's sister"

"Bella, it is lovely to finally meet you. My children have spoken of no one more fondly than you and your brother. Thank you so much for making them feel so at home here," Esme said shaking my hand and then pulling me into a hug.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it is nice to meet you as well, and it really is no problem at all. Alice really brings some very appreciated spice to the group" I said as I shook Carlisle's hand. They were really an attractive pair. I wonder what they put in the water over at the Cullen place. Esme had a warm, round face and beautiful honey-blonde hair; she had a very motherly air about her. Carlisle was tall, handsome, and blonde; Alice had already told me that he was a doctor and I am sure that all of his female patients would be very eager to schedule unnecessary follow-up appointments.

"Please Bella, call us Carlisle and Esme. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were my parents" Carlisle added with a laugh.

"Sure thing, Carlisle, and who is this handsome young man?" I asked noticing the small boy with curly brown hair hiding behind Esme's legs.

"This is Emmett" Esme said pulling him out from behind her. "He's kind of shy around strangers"

"Hi, Emmett. My name is Bella. How old are you?" I questioned, squatting down to his level.

He wouldn't talk to me, but instead held up four fingers, as an adorable smile spread across his face. I always found it easy to get along with little kids, and was one of the most requested babysitters in Forks.

"Four, really? I would have guessed at least five!"

"Nope! I'm only four!" he said proudly.

"Do you like baseball Emmett?"

"More than anything. When I get bigger, I wanna play on a team just like my bubba"

"I'm sure you will" I stood up with a laugh, and ruffled his hair.

"He's adorable," I told Esme.

"I'm glad you think so, and he seems to really like you. He doesn't usually take to strangers so quickly"

"I like him too" I laughed.

At that moment the players took to the field to begin the game, and we began cheering. Jasper was playing first base and Edward was pitching. I definitely have a thing for pitchers. Thank God no one can hear my thoughts.

Ok, so I definitely have a thing for pitchers; Edward is amazing. He managed to strike out the first two batters swinging, and the third one grounded to the shortstop who quickly threw the ball to Jazz at first to get the final out of the inning.

Then, it was our turn at bat. The first batter for our team got a base hit, and the second struck out, but not before the first guy stole second.

Then, it was Jazz's turn at the plate. I knew my brother was good, but I was always nervous for him because he took it so poorly when he didn't perform exceptionally well. Alice was bouncing in her seat next to me as she screamed, "Go Jazzy!" I joined her for a chorus of 'woos' and I'm sure everyone in the stands could see the giant smile on his face as he swung the bat. Crack! He hit a double to score the runner at second. We were up 1-0!

Next up, Edward. God damn, he is so hot in that uniform! He let the first pitch go past him as a strike. The next one was a ball, and he fouled off the third. As Alice and I cheered some more, he got a devilish grin on his face. Uh oh! On the next pitch he swung and sent the ball soaring. A home run, I couldn't believe it! We were up 3-0 just like that, and I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head as I watched him round the bases to the deafening roar of the crowd.

The game continued in nearly the same fashion. Edward pitched four more scoreless innings, and then Jazz took over and Edward went to first. They also managed score 6 more runs for our team, making the final score 9-0.

"Hey mom, dad, Alice, and who is this?" asked an absolutely gorgeous blond girl as she climbed up the bleacher steps.

"Rose, honey, this is Bella, One of Alice's friends. Bella this is my other daughter Rosalie" Esme said gesturing towards the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie," I said reaching my hand out to her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" she responded, completely ignoring my hand.

"Rose be nice or at least polite dear," Esme pleaded with her.

"Fine, hi it's nice to meet you, uh Bella was it?" shaking my hand very quickly.

"Rosie!" Emmett screamed.

"Hey, little guy! How are you, buddy?" Maybe she does have a softer side, probably not.

"Rosie, Rosie, we won!" he yelled jumping up and down at her feet.

"Yay!" she exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

"Oh, come on Rose can't you at least be a little excited for me?" I hadn't even heard Edward approaching from behind us. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body at the sound of his voice.

"Not really, sports bore me" she said faking a yawn.

"I'm beginning to think that the only thing that gets you even remotely excited is a nice car" he retorted.

Just then we heard a beeping sound as Carlisle reached into his pocket and said, "Sorry to break up this touching family moment, but I need to get to the hospital right away. Everybody grab your things and let's go. Now!"

"Dad, we need to stay to fix up the field. I can't go now," Edward added.

"Rose, darling, could you wait to take Edward home when he is done?" Carlisle asked turning to Rosalie.

"No way! I have a date tonight and I'm only here because it was the only way I could get you to let me go out tonight" she was obviously in no mood to drive her brother home.

"Rose, do not make me make you!" Carlisle said, his face turning red.

"Excuse me, Carlisle, but I could drive Edward home. My car is here and I have to wait for Jazz anyways" I was surprised at my own courage for intruding on their little family argument.

"That's alright sweetheart, but Rose needs to pull a little more weight as far as the family is concerned"

"Are you sure, Bella?" Esme asked, completely ignoring her husband's last statement; although she did have a slightly evil glint in her eye.

"Yeah, really, no problem at all" I said. If only they knew how true that statement really was.

"Well thank you dear, we appreciate it greatly. As for you Rose, my darling daughter, you may go on your date tonight because it would be rude to cancel on such short notice, but as soon as you get home tonight at your new curfew of 9 pm you will be grounded for the next three weeks" Esme said with an unexpected amount of malice in her voice.

"Alright, I'll wait for him, okay" Rose surrendered.

"No, it is too late for that. No run along, we wouldn't want you to be late for your last date in a long while" Esme said shooing her daughter away.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I stay and wait with Bella?" Alice asked using the full force of her very effective puppy dog pout.

"Sure thing, honey, I will see you at home later," and with that Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett left, practically sprinting towards their car.

About fifteen minutes later Alice, the boys, and I were all in my car driving towards the Cullen house. Alice and Jazz were canoodling in the back seat, which left Edward in the front with me. Not that I was complaining or anything.

"Can you please try and not taint my poor, innocent car?" I begged my brother, as I glanced at him and Alice in the rear view mirror.

"Just because you're so sweet and innocent doesn't mean your car has to be," he retorted, and immediately returned to making out with Alice.

"Please dude, just chill for like three minutes. I really don't need to hear you sucking face with my sister" Edward pleaded.

"Shut up virgin boy!" Alice yelled at him.

"Oh God!" I screeched. "That is one comment I could have gone a lifetime without hearing, considering what it implies!"

"Eww!" Edward joined in. "Thanks a lot for that visual Bella!"

"Sorry," I said looking over at him with my best attempt at a puppy dog pout.

"Wait a second! You guys seriously didn't know?" Alice questioned a few moments later.

"Know what?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to what she was getting at.

"Come on Bells, seriously, you guys were both in the house when it happened," Alice continued.

"When what happened?"

"Are you really that dense, Bella?"

"When they 'you know'," Edward added for my benefit, "and what do you mean we were both in the house when it happened?"

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "You guys did 'it' while we were in the house?"

"Um yea, I thought you would have figured it out by now. I mean it was only yesterday, but I thought it was kind of obvious by our behavior and appearance"

"When? I mean you were with me for practically the entire day!" Then I thought about it for a little bit, and I'm sure everyone saw the little light bulb pop up above my head as I added, "Oh my God! Right after the guys got home and Edward and I went upstairs, you two were down there doing that! Oh my God! I can't believe it! My poor brain will never be the same; I'm officially scarred for life!"

"Oh my God, you're right!" Edward said, the shocked expression on his face was priceless; Alice and Jasper were both blushing, and I was sure that I looked horrified. It was obvious that I had hit the nail on the head with my guesswork.

We finally reached the Cullen house after several minutes of awkward silence. I put the car into park and said goodbye to Alice and Edward, who I could have sworn was leaning towards me just as Jazz conveniently coughed, and clapped him on the back.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice dude; bye babe," Jasper said as he kissed Alice full on the lips.

"Thanks for the ride Bells; bye Jazz," Edward said as he climbed out of the car.

"Bye Bella, sorry you had to find out like that, it was kind of awkward," Alice said.

"Me too, but as long as you promise never to bring it up again, all is forgotten"

"Not a problem; bye Jazzy"

"Bye Alice; bye Edward"

"Let's get out of here sis," Jasper said climbing into the front seat.

"Sure thing bro," I laughed, and pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and made my way home.


	5. Ch 5: Don't Know Why I Do

**A/N: I sort of am struggling with how I want to continue this. If there is anything specific that anyone would like to see please let me know. I sometimes feel like this story is moving faster than I originally intended. I kind of have writer's block right now, so I started bouncing ideas off of my friends who know the series and this is what we came up with. From now consider everything to be in Bella's point of view. I might change it later, but until then I'm going to stop indicating it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, nuff' said, sadly. :(**

Chapter 5: Don't Know Why I Do _BPOV_

"Honey, can I talk to you for a second?" Renee asked walking into my room.

"Sure mom, what's up?" These mother-daughter heart-to-hearts that my mom always tries to have with me are always interesting to say the least.

"Well, I've noticed that you have been playing that song on repeat for the last 2 hours"

"So? I happen to like this song"

"Oh? What's it called?"

"Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift"

"It's beautiful, but please tell me what is on your mind, baby"

"Nothing mom, can you please just leave me alone?"

"Not with responses like that, and not listening to songs like this; I think that you need to tell me what's going on"

"What do you mean songs like 'this'? I just like this song. I'm not sure what you are trying to get at, but there is no story here"

"I think that you're talking bullshit. You don't just go around listening to songs about unreciprocated love for absolutely no reason at all; so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about" I said burying my face in my pillow and added, "it's this boy, and he absolutely perfect except that nothing will ever happen, and the situation is completely hopeless"

"What was that sweetheart?"

"It's this boy, but the situation is completely hopeless because he would never, in a million years go for a girl like me"

"Why not? You are absolutely wonderful"

"Have you seen me? I am totally plain, and he is well, completely and amazingly gorgeous"

"Yes, I've seen you, and you are beautiful, but I think I need to know a little more about this boy before you continue with your self-pity rant"

"Ha ha mother, well this boy is Jazz's friend, Edward, and he is the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on, and I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him, and I can't believe I just told you that! How do you do that?"

"It's a mom thing; we have super special secret talents that someday you will get when you have your own kids"

"That's great mom, but would one of those talents happen to be giving fantastic advice to your loving and adoring daughter who could desperately use some motherly wisdom right now?"

"Of course Bella, I suggest that you just be yourself, and make sure that he knows about all the amazing things that you have to offer. Also, don't ever think that you aren't good enough because in reality, no boy will be quite good enough for you my dear"

"Mom, you really don't understand! He is the absolute definition of perfection!"

"Honey, no one is completely perfect, and if what you really want is to be with him then you need to show him that you are the thing that is missing to make him whole"

"I'm not sure I understand"

"I'm not sure I do either, but just remember to be yourself, and he wont be able to help but to fall in love with you. Even if he doesn't, then he simply isn't good enough for you"

"Hey ladies, do you think you could turn the music down?" Phil, my mother's boyfriend, asked poking his head into my room.

"Sure thing, Phil, sorry" I told him, and reached over to turn down the volume.

"No big deal kiddo," and with that he left.

"I hope that helped sweetie"

"I think it did, but as soon as I figure it out for sure you'll be the first to know"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," and then my mother was gone as well. I wasn't completely sure of the meaning of everything that she had said, but I had plenty of time to think about it.

Why did she have to be so cryptic? She knows I'm no good with problem solving. What could she possibly mean? Seriously, I encounter the boy everyday, whether it's in school or at my own house. I can't keep hanging around him, and just pretend that I don't feel this way. I also have to consider what Alice was saying. She said that he likes me, but does he _like_ _me_ like me or does he just like me as a friend because I guess that's what we were at this point. I don't know what to do. I think I'm going crazy. I feel like I am grade school all over again.

The next day at school was in a word, interesting. I just want to simply state that I blame Eric for every awkward moment that I have experienced since I met him. He tends to complicate things into oblivion, and make them extremely uncomfortable for everyone, especially me. So, this is what happened at lunch.

Ever since Alice and Jasper started dating, him and Edward have started sitting at my lunch table with all of my friends. While I enjoy having them around, and they certainly break up our usual conversation topics, not everyone is used to having them around, and therefore have not yet learned to filter out topics that should not be brought up around them. Like today, when Eric decided to bring up the new girl in school that everyone has been talking about today.

"So, have you guys met the new girl yet?" Eric asked.

"No, not yet, but I hear that half of the junior boys are already thinking of proposing" Angela laughed.

"Complete lies; I saw her, and she wasn't that hot" Zach said, but probably only because he didn't want to get into trouble with Mandy.

"Hey Bells, did you see her since you TA in the office?" Claire asked.

"Actually, I did, and I wish that I could proclaim her a total hag, but she could probably give Rose a run for her money" I told them. It was true sadly; the girl was a total bombshell, and before I saw her I could have sworn that it wasn't possible for my self-esteem to get any lower, but of course she had to prove me wrong.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jazz asked. "No way, any girl is that hot!" He then added, which of course earned him a smack from both Alice and me; at which point he said, "Besides you babe, of course"

"Yea, you better think that way," Alice teased.

"Don't worry, even if he doesn't right now, I'll make sure it gets through that thick skull of his" I joked.

_Bring_. Time to go back to dreariness. Luckily, Edward had taken to walking back to class with me because his freshman science class was right next to my Chemistry class. Unfortunately, Eric had pressured me into bringing up the junior prom, and was desperately trying to convince me to ask him. So, here goes nothing.

"So, the prom is in a month, are you going?" I asked.

"No, I'm a freshman remember; I'm not allowed to go unless an upperclassman asks me."

"Well, I just figured that with all that staring she was doing, Michelle O'Hare was sure to ask you"

"Who?"

"Michelle, the girl with the blond senior from culinary"

"Oh, right, well she sort of did, but I turned her down"

"Are you serious? A senior cheerleader asks you, a freshman, to prom, and you turn her down?"

"Yep!" he said proudly.

"Why?"

"Well to be honest, I'm kind of holding out for someone else"

"Really, do I know her?"

"Yea" I couldn't understand the reason for his suddenly vague answers.

"Are you going to tell me who it is, or am I just going to have to stand here waiting forever"

"You," he whispered.

"What?" Did he just say me?

"I said 'you'" I think I'm going to pass out.

"Me? Why me?"

"First answer me this, will you go to the prom with me?"

Uh oh, here come the woozies and the spinning. Deep breath, deep breath, deep breath, I'm okay. "Of course"

"Edward?" What the hell is the new girl doing coming up to my prom date. "Edward Cullen, is that you?" At that, he turned to face her, and I do believe that he actually cringed.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" His face actually looked sullen; well I couldn't let this tramp do that to his beautiful face.

"Edward, who is this?" I asked putting my hand on his chest, his nicely defined, muscled chest.

"Bella, this is Tanya; Tanya, this is Bella, my girlfriend," and with that he looked pleadingly at me. I understood, and since I liked the way it sounded I played along, and nodded to let him know I had agreed to the plan.

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you Bella; I'm sure Edward here has told you all about me"

"Actually, no he hasn't" I said looking up into his eyes. I love his eyes; focus Bella.

"Sure I did baby, Tanya is my ex-girlfriend from Land O', remember?" He had never told me, but Alice had once mentioned an ex-girlfriend of his who had broken his heart and cheated on him with one of his friends. A double betrayal that had hurt him deeply, I instantly grasped that this, Tanya, must have been that girl.

"Oh right, Tanya," I said with full comprehension as I crossed my arms and took a slightly more defensive stance a little in front of Edward. "I suggest that you back away from my man right now before I make you!"

"Bella?" Edward asked with complete confusion, and Tanya fully believing my threat scurried off to her own class. _Bring_.

"I've got to go inside, I'll talk to you later in cooking, okay?"

"Sure"

Alice was in my math class again this semester, and when I finally got to seventh hour she was there waiting for me and bouncing in her seat, of course.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what did he say?"

"So, what did who say, and to what?"

"So, Eric told me about your little plan, and I was wondering what Edward said"

"Of course, he told you, that little snitch; I will have to make him pay for that later"

"You aren't answering my question"

"I know"

"Oh come on, I have to know, and besides even if you don't tell me, Edward will"

"No he won't"

"Ok, so you got me on that one, but please can you tell me what happened, please?"

"Oh fine, I hate that your stupid puppy dog pout is so effective," and so I recounted the entire conversation for her, even the part about Tanya, at which point she gave me a hearty high five causing Mrs. Shaw to glare at us.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy; I can't believe that you are taking Edward to the prom. I wish I could go"

"You will, in a few years"

"It's just not fair"

"Chill Alice, how about I let you do my hair and make-up, will that cheer you up?" I really hated Alice's makeovers, but I couldn't stand seeing her pout that way, and she always did such a good job that I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Oh my God! Bella, only if I was actually going could I be any happier!"

_Bring_. Shit! It's now eighth hour, and time for culinary with Edward. I knew I was going to have to explain my reaction to Tanya, and wasn't really sure that I would be able to truly do that.

"Hey Edward" I said as I cautiously approached him, but at the sound of his name he turned around took a step towards me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Bella, thank you so much"

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saving me earlier"

"Oh, you mean you aren't mad?"

"Of course not, but I do have one question. Why did you do that?"

"Well, Alice sort of told me about a certain ex-girlfriend of yours, and when I saw how uncomfortable you were around her, I put two and two together and decided to get rid of her"

"Thanks Bella, I was starting to drown back there, and I really needed you"

"No problem, but are you okay?"

"Actually, yea, a lot better, and I think that it's mostly because of you; you always brighten my day," and with that comment I instantly blushed.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, seeing you is always the best part of my day" That comment of course resulted in another round of blushing.

"That's not fair," I giggled at my own embarrassment"

"Don't be embarrassed; I love it when you blush" more blushing, of course.

"Okay, stop, if I turn any redder someone might mistake me for an overgrown tomato," and we both busted out laughing.

"Just so you know, I'm really glad that you're going to the prom with me"

"You better be because now I have to endure shopping and a makeover with your sister"

"Sorry"

"Don't be; I'm really glad too"

_**Later, shopping with Alice**_

"What has you so giddy?" Alice asked.

"I don't know; I'm not giddy" I replied.

"Oh my God! I know that look; you're in love"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are so in love with my brother!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, I've seen that look; I get that same look on my face when I'm around your brother"

"Will you just drop it?"

"Not until you admit it, and just so you know I'm happy for you, and definitely give you the okay"

"Who wouldn't want their best friend dating their brother?" I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I take offense to that"

"I guess it's not so bad"

"Well thanks Bells, now will you please just admit it?"

"Fine, I give, so what if I do?"

"I knew it, I just had this feeling about the two of you"

"How do you always do that?"

"Not sure, but it comes in handy a lot, so enough about me, what about you and Edward?"

"I don't know; he was definitely grateful that I saved him from Tanya, but I'm not sure where it goes from where we're at"

"Well, you'll have him all to yourself at the prom"

"I know, but it's not an easy thing walking the line between friends and well more than friends"

"Trust me Bella, it will turn out fantastically"

"Thanks, have I mentioned that you're really no that bad?"

"No, but I'm not really sure how to take that"

"From me, that's about as close to a compliment as you're going to get"

"Well then, thanks, I think"

"You're welcome; so let's get this over with already," I said as we approached the area the store had sectioned off for prom dresses.

"Oh come on, this will be fun!"

"Evil pixie!" I muttered under my breath.

"You have to try this one ooh, and this one, and this one, and definitely this one," Alice said as she made her way through the racks of dresses, and then tossing them into my arms. By the time she was done, we had at least 20 dresses in our arms.

"Alice there is no way I am trying on all of these!"

"Just trust me on this one, after all I am Alice," she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Whatever, there's no winning with you is there?"

"Nope, now get your butt in that dressing room"

"Fine," I gave in. I stepped into the first dress, which was pink and pouffy with layers of tulle. "Alice there is no way I'm wearing this!"

"Whatever, just get out here; I have to see it"

"Why?"

"I want to see it"

"I get the feeling that this is the type of dress that you would wear to the prom"

"Maybe" she said, not so innocently, as I stepped out of the dressing room.

"I am not a Barbie doll that you can play with; next time I don't like a dress, I don't have to come out, okay?"

"Sure, whatever, and for the record you look fabulous in that"

"I feel like a cupcake"

"Fine, just go try on the other ones if you hate it that much"

"Okay," I said walking back into the dressing room to try on a form fitting black dress that flared out at the bottom. "I'm coming out with the next one," I called out to her.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Just wow!"

"That bad huh?"

"Are you kidding me? You look hot!"

"I am not wearing this!"

"Why not? You look amazing!"

"Thanks, but this dress really isn't me," I said, and returned to the dressing room. The next dress was sort of a cerulean color and satiny. "Okay, I'm ready," I called out as I exited the dressing room.

"Oh my God!"

"What is it this time?"

"You have to get that dress!"

"Really?"

"Oh my God! Yes!"

"Really?" I actually liked this dress; it had a full-length skirt that was slightly ruffled and the bodice had boning in it like a corset. It laced up in the back, and had straps that hung just slight off the shoulder. **(A/N: the Sleeping Beauty dress is my inspiration for this, except for the whole lace-up back thing, that tidbit was all mine; Sleeping Beauty is one of my favorite Disney movies so I couldn't resist using it in here.)**

"Of course, don't you like it?"

"Well yea"

"So why are you asking me silly questions?"

"I don't know, I guess I used up all of my decisiveness earlier today"

"I suppose that is a slightly legitimate excuse"

"Okay, I'll get this one, then"

"Yay!" Alice chirped jumping up and down.

"Calm down pixie! You're giving me motion sickness, and I'm not even moving!" I told her, and went back into the dressing room to change back into my clothes. We then made our way to the check out counter, and purchased my dress.

"Now we have to find you some shoes and a handbag!" Alice clapped excitedly.

"There is no end to your excitement is there?"

"Nope, now let's go. I'm thinking if we're lucky we'll get you shoes in the same color as the dress, and a silver clutch"

"Whatever you say Alice; fashion is not my area of expertice"

"Yay!"

After we found my shoes and bag I had to drag Alice out of the mall, but we eventually made it home just in time for me to pass out on my bed from exhaustion. _Crazy hyperactive pixie_.

**A/N: One last thing, the title for this song is actually a line out of the song I mentioned (Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift), if you haven't already heard it, I recommend checking it out; I really love that song.**


	6. Ch 6: The Way You Make Me Feel

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal, the semester is almost ending so my life is going to be pretty busy, and I won't be able to update as often as I would like to, but don't give up on me. I will continue to work on this story every chance that I get, and only 3 ½ weeks left until summer. I also feel that I should explain something to you, about how Bella was feeling and the way she reacted when she talked to Edward I culinary class. She was, at first, concerned for Edward and how he felt about Bella scaring off Tanya considering their history even though she broke his heart, but Bella was felt like she had to shield him from that. However, she was really afraid that she had upset him because she made Tanya go away, and became extremely defensive of him. It's kind of something that is difficult to understand unless you have actually had to defend a loved one from someone or something that has hurt them. Once she figures out that he is totally okay with that she becomes concerned for his feelings towards Tanya; she wonders if his feelings for Tanya will return or if he is handling the situation all right. It can be a traumatizing experience confronting someone who has hurt you that badly, and Bella understands that, so she just wants to get some insight into what he is thinking. Sorry that was so long, but luckily it's almost time for the prom.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and sadly I am not her.**

Chapter 6: The Way You Make Me Feel

"Alice, if you spray any more of that, I'm going to suffocate, and then I will be dead before I ever get to the prom!" I choked out through the fog of hairspray. Alice was helping me to get ready at my house, and she expertly pinned my hair into a fabulous up do with a stream of curls coming out the back. She had already given me a manicure and pedicure as well as applying just a little bit of make up to my face. She really was the go to person for this kind of stuff, and was briefly grateful that I was friends with her, until I tried to breath and ended up choking on a cloud of hairspray.

"Sorry Bella, but if you want your hair to stay in place this is what I must do"

"Please hurry up then, okay?"

"Alright, you're done. Let's get you into your dress"

"I still can't believe that I'm going to the prom, in this dress"

"Don't forget, that you're going with my brother"

"I could never forget that little detail"

"Didn't think you would"

"Then why did you?"

"I just wanted to hear you admit how much you like him"

"I already told you, remember?" I still couldn't believe that she had coaxed it out of my while shopping for my dress.

"I know, it's just nice to know these things"

"I'm pretty sure you would know even if no one told you, psychic pixie"

"I'm not a psychic, but I will admit that I do have a strong sense of intuition"

"Exactly"

"There," she said as she finished lacing up the back of my dress.

"Here goes nothing," I said slowly making my way towards the door of my bedroom, so that I could get downstairs. Hopefully, if I went slowly enough I would make it through the evening without bodily injury despite the deathtraps strapped to my feet.

I was actually impressed with the balance I had exhibited so far walking down the stairs, but just then a camera went off and the flash temporarily blinded me causing me to lose my footing. Just when I was sure that I should have hit the floor, a pair of strong familiar arms caught me, saving me from myself. **(A/N: the fall is in the style of "She's All That", and if you haven't seen that stop reading right now and go watch it; if you are too young to know what that is seriously stop reading this because the language and other various content of this story is inappropriate for one so young)**

"Thanks," I said shyly and blushed.

"It's seems as if I am always having to keep you from falling"

"Does that bother you?" I was trying to be coy, but wasn't sure if I could pull it off.

"Not at all," Edward stated simply.

"Well then maybe I should fall more often"

"First, I don't think you need any conscious effort to increase how often you fall, and second, you look amazing"

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," I chuckled; seriously, that was the understatement of the century. I thought he looked good in jeans and a t-shirt, but now he was wearing a traditional black tux with a tie and vest that matched the color of my dress. Damn, he is so fine.

"Thanks, I think"

"Time for pictures!" Renee clapped cheerily.

"I can't believe my baby's all grown up and going to the prom." Charlie commented causing a blush to rush to my cheeks.

"Come on dad! Please refrain from comments like that, and spare me, will ya?"

"Alright, I can take a hint," and to think people wondered where I got my sense of sarcasm from.

I couldn't believe that my parents were actually in the same room together, and not arguing. Who knew all it would take was, me going to a school dance?

"Why don't you go stand in front of the fireplace?" Renee suggested.

"Or, how about in front of the stairs?" Charlie added.

"What's wrong with in front of the fireplace?" I guess I _thought_ too soon; here comes an argument.

"Nothing, I just thought that in front of the stairs would be better"

"Of course you did because Charlie is always right, and has to have things his way or no one gets their way," come to think of it, both of my parents used sarcasm a lot; I guess I'm just genetically blessed. See, there I go again.

"Will you two please stop! I've heard enough of you guys fighting over the years, and not in the mood tonight, so stop and we take pictures in front of the fireplace and the stairs, alright?" I was shocked by the menacing tone of my voice.

"Sorry, pumpkin"

"Sorry, Bells"

"That's better, now can we please get these pictures over and done with so that we can get to the dance sometime in the next century?"

"Of course baby, and I really am sorry that I got so upset with your father; I shouldn't let him get to me like that"

"No you shouldn't, but it's okay mom, I still love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

After having about a million flash bulbs go off in my face we finally climbed in to the limo with the rest of my friends, and made our way to the dance.

"Bella, you look fabulous!" Eric was going solo, but that certainly wasn't going to stop him from having fun; he was always the life of the party.

"Well thanks hun, and back at you"

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean," and he nodded in Edward's direction.

"I honestly have no idea what you mean," of course I wasn't clueless, I knew exactly what he was hinting at, but I certainly wasn't going to admit that out loud, and besides it wasn't like that. At least not yet, but I'm not sure that I was even ready to admit that to my self yet.

"Sure you don't, but whatever we're here already, and I am so ready to party!" He shouted the last part, and made a dash for the entrance into the building that was hosting our prom.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked as he held out his hand to help me out of the lime.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be!" I was really excited. I was here with the most gorgeous boy ever, and almost all of my friends were here to enjoy the experience with me. Poor Alice was stuck at home, but as soon as I entered the ballroom I forgot all about what's-her-face.

The room was decorated to the nines, and there were circular tables surrounding the large dance floor, for the meal that was to be served. Our group took at a table near the back right of the room, and then immediately took off for the dance floor, but I hesitated. I wasn't the best dancer because of my clumsiness, and I was sure that the high heels would only make it worse.

"What's wrong Bells?" Edward asked.

"I'm not a very good dancer," I said meekly.

He leaned in towards and whispered, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's all in the leading?" into my ear, and began pulling me back towards the floor.

"Oh alright, why not?" I gave in, if only to get closer to him.

"See, I told it wouldn't be that bad," he said smugly.

"Okay, so you were right again, but when are you ever wrong?"

"More than you know"

Just then a slow song came on, and we stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Just as I was about to turn away, and head back to the table Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Hi," I said, jokingly acknowledging the sudden closeness.

"Hi," he said back, and began leading me through another dance.

Eventually, both of his hands were at my waist, and both of my arms were wrapped around his neck. So cliché, I know, but being like this with Edward felt so natural that all the cheesiness of it was gone in mere seconds. About half way through the song I whispered, "Thank you"

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming here with me"

"Are you forgetting that I'm the one who asked you?"

"No, but I thought I should let you know that I really appreciate that you're here"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you didn't have to come with me, and I just wanted to thank you for being here"

"Silly Bella, I never would have asked you if I didn't want to be here with you"

"Really?"

"Of course, how can I prove that to you?" Before I could even form a response, his lips crashed into mine, and I could instantly feel myself melting in his arms. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, just giving into our feelings, but it must have been a while; I only broke the contact when I heard someone wolf whistle behind me. I turned around and saw my friends staring at Edward and I. Of course, I blushed at the thought of being caught up in the moment.

"It's about time, you two," Eric commented.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

"The little pixie, saw this coming from a mile away, and said it was only a matter of time before you guys got together"

"Of course she did. Come on, Edward let's go back to the table," and with that I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the table.

The rest of the evening passed by flawlessly. We ate, we danced, we kissed some more; in a word, it was perfect. Sadly, the day had to end at some point, and we climbed back into the limo to head home. I could not have been any happier than I was right then. I was sitting next to the boy of my dreams, who currently had his arm around me, and he had finally kissed me, and we spent an amazing evening at the prom.

When we got back to my house, he walked me to the door, and we shared a passionate kiss goodnight. When I walked through the door, into my house, I was surprised that he had followed me inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Didn't Jazz tell you? I'm sleeping over tonight, and so is Alice" he replied.

"Really?!" I responded, a little too loudly.

"Yes, but if you aren't quiet your parents will wake up, and I will have to go home"

"Oh, ok" I said in an overly exaggerated whisper, as we headed for the basement door.

We turned the corner, and found Jasper and Alice snuggled up, sleeping in one of the armchairs.

"Aww, they're so cute," I whispered, hoping it wouldn't wake them.

We decided to let them be, and then he plopped down on the couch and opened up his arms indicating that he wanted me to join him. It took mere milliseconds before I curled up in his arms, and we fell asleep quickly; exhausted from the night's exertions on the dance floor.

**A/N: You guys are so lucky! I couldn't stop myself from writing this last chapter. It was in my head all day, bouncing around, and I was having trouble thinking straight, so I cranked this one out for you. It's a little shorter than the last one, but I decided to keep it all about the prom. Hope you liked it, and I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I get some ideas. There will definitely be a first date in the near future, but I need more than that in order to give you something substantial to read. Please review, I love hearing what you have to say about my story.**

_stupidlamb17_


	7. Ch 7: I Can't Help Myself

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; they make me feel good about writing. I can't believe that my story has over 600 hits already; I never expected this, and I am so appreciative of all the support. I think that Bella and Edward have deserved some happiness so there won't be as much conflict in the next two or three chapters, I think. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did because then I would own Edward and I would be rich, but alas, I don't. ******

Chapter 7: I Can't Help Myself

"Aww, it's so cute, I told you they would end up together," I heard a voice say through the fog of sleep that surrounded me.

"Alice, shut up, you're going to wake her," another voice answered from somewhere behind me. However, I knew exactly whom the voice belonged to, and suddenly the events of last night rushed into my head, and I immediately jolted upright.

"Oh my God! Did that really happen?" I asked.

"Yes, it did," Edward said, and kissed my temple as he got up from the couch as well.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Alright fine Alice, you were right, but now I need to talk to your brother alone,"

"Uh oh dude, that's never a good sign when they want to talk," Jasper commented earning a smack on the arm from Alice.

"Thanks Alice," I replied gratefully as she dragged Jazz upstairs with her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Edward questioned.

"Well, I wanted to talk about last night, and what this means"

"Okay, well I don't know about you, but I thought that last night was the best night of my life"

"It was pretty amazing, but that still doesn't quite resolve all of my issues"

"Tell me"

"Well, I was sort of hoping that last night meant that we were together, but I'm afraid that might be too soon because we haven't even been on a date, and up until last night we were only friends, and," but he cut me off at that point by pressing his lips to mine.

"Sorry, you talk too much"

"That was good, but it isn't helping me at all"

"Well, how about this; will you go out with me tonight?"

At that instant, my heart start pounding so much so, that I was sure it was seconds from leaping out of my chest. Did he really just ask me out? I couldn't believe it; I must be dreaming.

"Bella?" He asked as he adjusted his position so that he could look into my eyes

"Oh, of course, I'd love to"

"Excellent, how about dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great"

"I would ask you what time you would like me to pick you up, but I can't exactly do that, well legally, so would you mind?"

I chuckled briefly at his little predicament, and then agreed to pick him up at 6:30. I didn't really care; I was just so happy that he had asked me out.

"Fantastic, how about we go get some breakfast?" I nodded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

After breakfast I drove Alice and Edward home, and was extremely delighted to receive a goodbye kiss. I was definitely going to have to thank Alice and Eric for helping us get together.

I was more than excited for my date tonight, now all I needed was a banging outfit, and a whole lot of confidence that I was sure to never acquire; I think I'm going to puke.

By 4:45 I had gone through my entire closet and dresser, and still had not found anything worth wearing. Where was Alice when you needed her? _Ding dong_. I wonder who could possibly be at the door?

I opened the door to find Alice standing on my front porch. How does she do that?

"Oh my God, Alice! Thank God you're here! I need your pixie expertise stat!"

"I thought you might; that's why I had my parents drop me off,"

"You're a lifesaver!"

"I know"

For the next hour, Alice fixed my hair and make up, and managed to find me the most amazing outfit. It was a midnight blue top with a v-neck and a scoop back that had a chain with a jewel crossing it, which she paired with dark wash jeans and simple hoop earrings.

At 6:15 Alice and I jumped into my car so that I could take her home, and pick up Edward. I was a nervous wreck, but all the butterflies vanished when I pulled into their driveway and saw him standing there waiting. He was pacing and looked almost as nervous as I was. Alice hopped out and told me everything was going to be fine, and then Edward came over and took her place.

I hadn't noticed that he had been holding anything before, but as he sat down he pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and handed them to me.

"These are for you," he said.

"Thank you, they're perfect"

"I'm glad you like them"

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"How can it be a surprise if I'm the one driving?"

"I'm only giving you directions, and not telling you where we're going"

"Oh fine, where to first?"

"Take a left at the light"

As he guided me to our destination, I couldn't help but revel in his voice and appearance. He wore a dark blue button down with the top two buttons undone and dark jeans. Alice had obviously picked out his outfit as well, _sneaky little pixie_. His voice was so smooth it sounded like velvet.

"Here we are," he said suddenly. I hadn't even realized that we had pulled up to one of the finest restaurants in the area.

"Are you kidding me? This is one of the nicest restaurants in the area, I can't let you take me here"

"Yes you can, I insist"

"But it's so expensive"

"Bella, really it's fine, don't worry about the price, I will take care of everything"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go"

I got out of the car and handed my keys to the valet. We made our way inside, and the maitre d' showed us to our table. I had always wanted to go to this restaurant, but it was much too expensive; I wondered how Edward was able to pay for it, but remembered that his father was a doctor. His family probably never had to worry about money.

"Edward, this place is amazing"

"So are you," I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you"

Dinner went by peacefully, and we talked about so many things that there were never any awkward silences. I was so comfortable talking to him; it just felt natural. After dinner I drove to the multiplex for our movie.

"What are we seeing?" I asked.

"I was thinking _Prom Night_"

"Ok," I replied sheepishly. Scary movies really get to me, but if seeing this movie meant that I could snuggle into Edward when I got scared, I wasn't going to object.

"You aren't scared, are you?"

"No," I answered, but the fear was obvious in my voice and he chuckled. Oh, how I loved that sound.

The movie was actually pretty good, not that I saw much of it. I had kept my face hidden in Edward's shoulder and he kept his arm around me. The movie probably wouldn't be scary to most people, but I was such a wuss when it came to these types of movies.

About three-quarters of the way through the movie we started making-out, and I could not have been happier. The way our mouths moved together as one, it was like we were made for each other. Sadly, the movie had to end, and so did our make-out session.

On the way back to his house, we were mostly silent as he held my hand, but it was a comfortable silence; there was nothing that we felt the need to say. When we pulled into his driveway, he leaned towards me and kissed me deeply.

"Thank you for going out with me," he said.

"I assure you that the pleasure was all mine," I replied with the cheesiest line I could possibly think of.

"Now, you are truly being absurd," he laughed.

"What if I wasn't kidding?" I replied coyly.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I joked.

"Fine then, two somethings?"

"Sure, what is it Edward?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**(A/N: I seriously contemplated being really mean, and leaving you with a cliffy here, but luckily I hate cliffhangers when I read them, so I will continue.)**

"Yes, of course!" I replied happily, and grabbed him to pull him in for a passionate kiss that quickly deepened into a full-on make-out session. My poor car was no longer very innocent. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? It's not like I care what happens to this car as long as get to make out with amazing, god-like creature before me.

"As much as I wish that I could stay here with you forever, I really need to get inside," he said pulling away after a few minutes.

"Do you have to?" I replied sounding somewhat like a whiny two years old.

He chuckled then said, "Yes, unless you want me to get grounded"

"Well I wouldn't want that to happen, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Definitely," He replied and then made a dash for the door to his house.

I am definitely getting no sleep tonight; my heart is going at a mile-a-minute. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend! I am going to have a smile plastered to my face for the rest of eternity.


	8. Ch 8: My Baby

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say other that thanks for everything. Reading, reviewing I appreciate it all. Here is another chapter for you all; I'm pretty sure it will be conflict free, but it may go in another direction depending on where it takes me. As I have said before, this story has a mind of its own, but this chapter is pretty going to be all fluff. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, but I do own this plot, whoop-dee-doo.**

Chapter 8: My Baby

I spent the night dreaming of my Edward. I can't believe that he is actually mine. It was finally Monday morning; I had hardly slept Sunday night after our date. It was the most wonderful night of my life, and had become the most wonderful night for dreams.

I went to school with the same goofy grin on my face from the night before. The first few classes passed by in a blur until it was time for lunch.

"Hey everybody," I greeted the table cheerfully, fully noticing that Edward was there, and had held a seat for me next to him.

"Hey Bella," they all replied as Edward pulled out the chair next to him, and motioned for me to take the seat.

"Hi Bells," he said placing a kiss on my cheek, and I blushed furiously.

"Hey," I said, obviously my vocabulary in his presence has still not improved.

A chorus of 'aww' rang around the table causing me to blush again as I asked, "What?"

"Oh it's nothing, other than that you guys are absolutely adorable," Clair answered.

"Right," I stated, with all the sarcasm I could muster in my current state of absolute joy.

"Well, it's kind of obvious that something happened with you two after prom," Eric said, stating more that asking.

"A little help here," I whispered to Edward, but he just shook his head. "Thanks a lot," I told him as I turned to the others and said, "Well, since it's going to be impossible to hide it from you all, we are officially an item"

Alice already knew and she was bouncing around in her seat even more than usual. I just stared in awe of her energy until Jazz finally put his hands on her shoulders, and gently forced her back into her seat. It fascinated me, how easily he could get her to calm down.

I was slowly beginning to feel the adverse effects of my lack of sleep, and began to slump into Edward. He welcomed the contact eagerly, and placed his arm around my shoulder. I was entirely content to spend the rest of the day resting my head on his shoulder, but unfortunately at that very moment the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

He walked me to my class with his arm still draped around my shoulder, and when we finally did reach my class, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. However, just as he turned to head to his own class, in a moment of courage, I grabbed his hand, pulled him towards me, and planted a real kiss on his lips.

"Wow," was all he said.

"I know," I was shocked at my own ability to be so coy at that moment, not to mention daring.

"It's just that I didn't take you for the PDA-type," he said shyly.

"I'm just chock full of surprises, that you will just have to wait to discover," Holy shit, did I really just say that.

I could have sworn I saw Edward's jaw drop slightly, but he quickly regained his composure and said, "Well then, I can't wait for my next surprise." He leaned in, and gave another quick kiss, this time on the lips, and then ran off to his class.

"What did he do to you?" Alice asked me about half way through math class.

"What are you talking about?" I was totally confused.

"What did my brother do to you to make you so zoned out?"

"Oh, that,"

"Yeah, that, now explain,"

I quickly explained what happened earlier in the hall, and she just stared wide-eyed at me.

"Alice," I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Wow," was the only response I got out of her.

"I know, I can't believe it; I almost had him there.

"No, it's not that; you guys are so incredibly perfect for each other. I'm so glad that Eric and I pushed you two together. It really is about time," she rambled as her eyes glazed over, probably thinking of the possibilities.

"Whoa, hold on a second. How long, exactly have you guys been plotting this?" I knew I had caught the right part of her rant when she suddenly clamped her hand over mouth and she had the whole 'oops' look in her eyes.

"Not very long," she claimed, but I could totally tell that she was lying.

"How long? No lying this time," I said, probably a bit harsher than necessary.

"Since before me and Jazz even started dating," she whispered so quietly that I barely caught it, but lucky for me I was leaning towards her and heard every word.

"What?!"

"I'm not repeating that, and don't you dare tell Eric that I told you,"

"Don't worry about me telling Eric, I'll get him to spill somehow, but as for you, I heard every word and I want you to explain yourself right now!"

"Fine," she conceded, and began to explain to me that she and Eric had been plotting to get Edward and me together ever since that first day when the boys showed up at the house, and they had apparently seen the electricity between the two of us.

"I will admit that I know exactly what you're talking about; I felt the electricity too, but I was so sure that he would never have anything to do with me that I tried to downplay it, and hide my attraction to him," I explained.

"Bella trust me, he is just as crazy about you, if not more so,"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

That sneaky pixie; I can't believe that she was planning for us to get together the entire time. Whatever happened to the tried and true policy of 'friends tell'; I mean really where was her loyalty. I wasn't mad at her or anything, but she could have at least told me, and then maybe it wouldn't have taken so long. Whatever, who am I to question her methods? At least we are finally together.

Next up, cooking class with Edward! I'm so glad that we have a class together. I thought it was fun when we were still friends; I couldn't wait to experience it when we were a couple. As luck would have it, we also worked in the same kitchen group, so we didn't even need an excuse to talk to each other. Lady Luck seemed to finally be working with me, instead of against me.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey," I responded with a blush, and looked down at my feet shyly.

He then put his finger under my chin, and pulled my face upward so that he could look into my eyes. I tired to look away, but couldn't help myself from getting lost in his beautiful green eyes.

We stared at each other for a few moments before Ms. Burns walked in and announced that today we would be making snickerdoodles.

"Those are my favorites," we both said in unison, and the burst out laughing until Ms. Burns told us to be quiet.

"I can't believe you love snickerdoodles too!" I told him.

"I know they've always been my favorites ever since I can remember. My mom used to make them, but she never does that anymore,"

"Well then, you're in for a treat because I make the best snickerdoodles around," I stated proudly.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yep, I use my grandma's recipe, and they are the best snickerdoodles ever!" My grandma always made the best snickerdoodles when I was younger, but I rarely got them because she lived so far away. Luckily, she gave me the recipe a few years ago, and I have gotten quite good at making them, myself.

"You were right, you are full of surprises,"

"Told ya,"

We finished making the cookies, and sat down to enjoy them when all of sudden Edward decided to flick some flour in my face. Of course, I couldn't let that go so I reached for the butter and smeared some on his face.

Suddenly, Edward got this evil look in his eyes, and I knew that I was in for it. He then threw some cinnamon at me, which caused me to sneeze, sending the leftover flour on the counter flying into his face. We spent the next minute flinging various food items at each other until he smushed a cookie into my mouth causing me to squeal involuntarily.

Ms. Burns turned around at the sound and immediately screamed at us, "Detention! Both of you get out of my classroom now!"

We hightailed it out of there, and as soon as we reached the safety of the hallway we busted out laughing.

"That was probably the most idiotic thing that I have ever done!" I told him.

"You know you had fun doing it," he teased.

"That is beside the point; I've never had a detention in my life, and my parents are going to kill me,"

"I'm sorry Bells," he looked so cute when he was pouting, and covered in flour so I did the only thing I could think of at that moment, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"No more pouting, it is entirely too cute for your own good,"

"Really, because I was thinking about doing some more pouting if that's the reaction I get,"

"Shut up, we are expected in the dean's office," I told him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dean's office.

"Hello Miss Swan, how can I help you?" Ms. Cope, the dean's secretary asked me. I was her TA and she was always so nice to me.

"Well, uh . . . Ms. Burns kind of sent us here to see Mr. S," I told her gesturing towards Edward. When she saw him she immediately smiled and began to straighten her shirt; does everyone woman and Eric have to think that my boyfriend is so attractive?

"Well, hello there Mr. Cullen. This is definitely a surprise, you two are the last people I would expect to see in here, for that reason,"

"I know, Ms. Cope, I'm sorry, but we kind of got carried away in culinary, and sort of had a little food fight," I explained to her.

"I'm shocked Miss Swan that is so unlike you,"

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, in here please," Mr. S. motioned for us to enter his office.

"Yes sir," Edward replied, ever the suck up.

"I expect so much more from the two of you," he told us.

"I'm very sorry sir, we accept any punishment that you see fit," I said solemnly.

"No explanation necessary, the two of you are exemplary students, and I understand that no one is perfect, so both of you will serve two days of detention, and I will be calling your parents to let them know about the situation," my jaw dropped at the last thing he said.

"Sir please, I'll do as many days of detention as you want, just please don't cal Charlie, he'll kill me," I pleaded with him.

"Yes sir, please don't call my parents, Esme will flip," Edward was pleading as well.

"Well, I don't normally do this, but since you two are so well behaved, normally, I will not call your parents this time, but you will do an extra day of detention, so you get the message that if I hear of another incident, I will be calling your parents,"

"Yes sir, of course," I told him.

"Good, you may leave now," he excused us from his office, and we left the school. While talking with Mr. S. the bell had rung, so we made our way out to the parking lot, and my car; we were to start serving our detentions the next day.

"So, you want to go grab something to eat?" Edward asked me as we got into my car.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me,"

"I can't decide, you go ahead and pick something, besides I'm not really all that hungry"

"Oh, well neither am I. Why did you agree to go?"

"To be honest I just wanted to spend some more alone time with you before we got back to the house and the gang," I blushed at my own honesty.

"Don't be embarrassed, that's exactly why I asked you if you wanted anything,"

"Oh," again with the single syllable responses, what is with my vocabulary around him?

"Well, would you like to go somewhere else?"

"Sure, where to?" I asked getting excited.

"Well, do you know Adams Park?" he asked.

"Of course, you're the newbie to the area remember," I teased him.

"Right, of course," he laughed at my exuberance as I sped off towards our destination.

"Here we are," I said as I pulled into a parking spot and turned off my car.

He quickly made his way around the car to open my door; he was always such a gentleman.

"This way milady," he said, my favorite crooked grin plastered on his face.

"You know you don't have to do that," I told him.

" I know, but I want to, I insist,"

"You are just too cute for you own good,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it was absolutely adorable, how terrified you were when Mr. S. mentioned that he was going to call our parents,"

"You have no idea how frightening Esme can be when she is angry, and if I remember correctly, you were pretty freaked as well,"

"Yeah, but I have a legit reason; my father is a cop, he doesn't cope well with any sort of trouble,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Yeah," I trailed off then realized that he had begun to lead me off of the trail through the park. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a secret,"

"How is it that I'm the one who has lived here my entire life, and you are the one with the secret hideout?"

"Not sure, but trust me, we're almost there," he said as he led me through a few trees and into a fairly large clearly with beautiful flowers growing all around.

"Wow,"

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? It's absolutely gorgeous!" I gazed at my surroundings taking everything in; the clearing was nearly circular, and lined with trees, it was private and secluded, and perfectly wonderful.

"Come sit with me," he stated.

"How did you find this?" I asked him as I settled in next to him.

"I was just kind of wandering through the park a few weeks ago, and came across it,"

"Why were you wandering through the park?"

"I don't know, I like being outside and it's very calming. So how do you like our meadow?"

"Our meadow?"

"Well, I thought that you might like to share it with me,"

"I would love that!" I told him happily, and leaned into his shoulder as he propped himself up with his arms behind him.

"I'm glad, but we should probably get back before the gang sends out a search party," he laughed as my cell began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice asked.

"Nowhere,"

"Oh, is that code for you're with my brother?"

"So perceptive," I told and added, "and truth is I actually have no clue where I am at the moment,"

"Oh ok, you really must be occupied, well finish up and get back here quick so we can all hang out,"

"Alice you are totally twisting my words; it's nothing like that, I'm telling you the truth,"

"Alice, leave us alone," Edward, told her, stealing the phone from me and then closing it.

"We should really get going," I said standing up.

"You don't have to do something just because my sister tells you to," he said grabbing my hand, and pulling me into his lap.

"I know, it's just that I really don't want to see her angry; from what you've told me, it's not a pleasant thing to experience," I laughed, and he cringed.

"She can wait a few more minutes," he said, and pulled me in for a deep, passion-filled kiss.

"A few minutes never hurt anyone," I commented when he let me up for air, and latched onto my neck causing my heart rate to go haywire. We stayed in our meadow for about five more minutes, I wasn't really sure because I lost all track of time when I was with Edward, then left to go rejoin our friends.

**A/N: Sorry, this took so long. I hit some major writer's block in the middle of this, and only just figured out how to get through it. Please review; I love reading your lovely comments. I am so happy because my story now has over 1000 hits! Thanks for reading; you guys make me feel good about my writing. Oh, and by this point in the story Alice and Edward have turned 15, not sure if I've said that yet, but in my mind their birthday is at some point in the winter months that I didn't cover in the story.**


	9. Ch 9: Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: I'm sad because I only got two reviews for the last chapter; I was hoping for at least a little bit more than that. Thank you to those two people who did, you know who you are, and I am very thankful for your positive words. I'll keep this note short, but please review or I won't post as often; it's already getting hard to keep up with the pace of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Um yeah, Twilight isn't mine; it belongs to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 9: Daddy's Little Girl

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked me.

"There's no point in putting it off, we are eventually going to have to face him," I told him. To be honest I was scared out of my skin, but I wasn't about to let Edward know that.

"I know that he already knows me, but what if he doesn't like the idea of you and me?"

"It'll be fine, baby. He likes you, and I am confident that this will all be just fine," I was lying through my teeth, but Edward was nervous and I was trying to make him feel better. Having him feel better might make me feel less nervous, and then maybe, I might actually be able to get through this in one piece.

I told Charlie about Edward two days ago, and he flipped. He was freaked that he had let him sleep over at the house with Jasper thinking that we were only friends, but my little revelation had made him very angry. We were about to have dinner with my dad, so that he could talk with Edward, and that scared me more than anything.

I was putting on a good face for Edward, since Jazz had 'accidentally' let it slip that Charlie had freaked. I'm going to kill my brother if anything goes wrong tonight.

I think I'm going to hurl; I was the perfect daddy's girl, and my dad was so overprotective of me. I had only had one 'boyfriend' before, and we didn't last very long so I never brought him near my family. I had no idea what to expect as we walked up the steps to my father's house.

_Ding dong_, I rang the doorbell. My father answered the door; his expression was neutral, and very hard to read. Why me? Why did my father have to be the Forks police chief? He was still wearing his uniform, and OH MY GOD; he still has his holster attached to his hip.

"DAD!" I screamed at him.

"Bella! Why are screaming at me?" he asked me sternly.

"Dad, why are you in uniform? Are you trying scare the living daylights out of everyone?" everyone meaning Edward.

"Oh, right," he said trying to look embarrassed, but not exactly passing.

"I'm so sorry about that Edward, my dad is not exactly subtle. Dad, I can't believe you did that, you know this is important to me!"

"Bella, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" my father asked.

"Sure, dad. Edward, I'll be back in two seconds, why don't you have a seat on the couch,"

"Okay," Edward replied looking very uncomfortable as he reluctantly let go of my hand.

I walked into the kitchen, and immediately began scolding my dad. "Daddy how could you?"

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"You know exactly what! You are still wearing your gun!"

"Oh that, well, I just don't want that boy to get the wrong idea. Bella, you are my little girl and I know how teenage boys think," he said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Dad, I'm am not a little girl anymore. I turn 18 in two months, and I go off to college a few days later. You can't treat me like I'm seven years old anymore,"

"I'm sorry baby girl, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, daddy I love you. I will always be your daughter; I just can't be your little girl anymore,"

"You're right Bella. Now how about some dinner,"

"Of course, but first I think that you wanted to speak with my boyfriend,"

"Bells, do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes daddy because that is what he is, and you need to get used to that,"

"When did you get all grown up?"

"Awhile ago dad, you just refuse to see me as anything other than the tiny baby you took home from the hospital almost 18 years ago,"

"I know, and I'm sorry,"

"I know, now go," I said hugging him and then playfully pushing him towards the family room, after I made him take off the holster. Edward was sitting on the family room couch looking extremely uncomfortable, but then I realized that he wasn't alone in the room; Samantha and her cronies, Jessica and Lauren, were now sitting on the couch a little too close to my Edward.

"What is going on in here?" I asked, and Edward immediately stood up to come stand behind me.

"Nothing Bella," I hated the way that Samantha spat out my name. "We were just talking to Edward."

"I'm sure you were," I replied sarcastically as Edward snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He knew exactly how much I hated Samantha, and the looks that Jessica and Lauren were giving him did not help my feelings towards them either.

"Samantha, why don't you be a dear and go see what is taking you mother so long?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes sir," she reluctantly replied, and left to go up stairs taking her lackeys with her.

"She didn't torture you too bad, did she?" I asked turning around in Edward's arms.

"No, but I'm much better now that you're back," he said flashing me his adorably crooked grin.

"I think that it is time for dinner," I said looking around at everyone, now that Kathleen had joined us.

"Of course," my dad said, and made his way into the dining room with the rest of us following closely behind him.

Dinner went surprisingly well. However, my father did manage to mortify me at one point during the meal when he mentioned the time that I asked him how to spell the name of my childhood crush; I blushed furiously and grumbled about only being 4 at the time. Other than that, he barely questioned Edward the way I had expected, and was actually fairly polite. I'm guessing however it had everything to do with me chastising him for answering the door in uniform, and absolutely nothing to do with warming up to Edward.

Later that night as I was driving Edward home, I asked, "How is it that your parents are so cool when it comes to Jazz and me, and my dad has to answer the door in his police get up when you come over to dinner?"

He cringed briefly at the memory, then replied, "Bella, your father obviously loves you very much, and wants to make sure that you are being treated in the way that someone as beautiful as you deserves"

"Edward, now you are truly being ridiculous," I laughed. I still found it hard to believe that he thought that I was beautiful.

"You don't see yourself clearly, and the way you view me is utterly absurd," he quickly added, covering all of our arguing points.

"No, it isn't you should see the way that girls look at you. Like tonight when Jessica and Lauren were ogling you in the family room,"

"Pull over please," he said.

"Huh?" I asked completely confused.

"Please pull over Bella,"

"Okay," I said pulling over to the side of the road.

"Thank you,"

"So what's up that you had me pull over for?" I was still praying that he hadn't heard what I had said earlier, but I highly doubt it.

"Listen, you shouldn't worry about other girls like that. I only have eyes for you, and you are absolutely beautiful," he said as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Thanks you, I needed that. It's just that I've always been a little insecure, and it's a little hard for me to believe that you would pick me when you can get any girl you want," I admitted and turned away, but then he pulled me back and kissed me sweetly.

"Do you think we could go to the meadow?" he asked.

"Sure," I said happily and quickly drove to the park and our meadow.

We walked hand in hand through the park and then sat down in our meadow. I leaned into his shoulder and we sat there quietly for several minutes before he spoke up.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," he sounded a little weird so I decided to take the bait.

"Shoot, what's on your mind?" I asked as I shifted so that I could snuggle into him further.

"Well, I know that we haven't been going out for very long, but I thought that I should let you know," he hesitated, and then turned me around so that I was facing him.

"What is it baby?" I asked, still curious and totally clueless.

"I, uh . . . I, I love you," I couldn't believe my ears. He loves me! Really? My eyes grew wide when he said this, and then I looked at him. I could see the love in his eyes, and I threw myself at him and kissed him furiously.

"Whoa, what was that for?" he asked.

"I love you too," I told him.

"Oh, well that's a relief,"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I was just nervous I guess,"

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about," I told him as I leaned in to kiss him again.

We stayed in our meadow making out for I don't even know how long when all of a sudden my phone started ringing. I didn't have to look down at the caller id to know who it was.

"Hey Alice," I greeted.

"Where the hell are you?"

"What are you talking about? I think you know exactly where I am,"

"I do, but do you realize that you should have been back almost two hours ago!"

"Oh my God! Really? What time is it?" I asked starting to panic.

"It's nearly midnight, and unless the both of you want to get grounded I suggest you hurry home right now!"

"Thanks Alice, we're leaving right now," I said and hung up putting my phone back in my pocket. I stood up earning a groan from Edward.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he reached for my hand.

"Well, in case you didn't realize, it is almost midnight and we both need to be getting home,"

"Fine, let's get back then," he said as he stood up.

**A/N 2: Sorry this one took so long; I got kind of stuck, and couldn't come up with anything worthy of this chapter. I hope you like my little scene, and I'm sorry it's a little shorter than I would have hoped for. Please review, I want to know what you think.**


	10. Ch 10: Right Where You Want Me

**A/N: To the two of you who have consistently been reviewing my story, I am very grateful. To my newest reviewer, I am very glad that you have discovered my story. This story is very close to my heart, and I want to take it places. I was very excited to discover that a teaser trailer has been released for the Twilight movie; if you haven't seen it yet, I suggest that you go view it immediately. Okay, enough of me rambling, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired so all I have to say is Twilight isn't mine. Tear.**

Chapter 10: Right Where You Want Me

Life was good. Summer vacation had started, I had the best most gorgeous boyfriend in the world, and I was a senior, finally.

I was having the time of my life enjoying the summer with Edward and my friends. We spent most of our time outdoors, and were constantly at the community pool.

"Alice, there is no way I am coming out of here in this," I protested. Once again, I had been dragged to the mall by the overeager pixie, and was being forced to try on a ridiculously skimping royal blue bikini.

"Get out of there now, or I am coming in to get you!" She yelled right back at me.

"Fine, but there is no way I'm buying it,"

"Whatever, just get your cute butt out here now!" I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled in front of her before quickly running back in to the dressing room.

"There, I came out of the dressing room. Happy?"

"Bella, what is wrong with you? You looked incredible in that suit, you are so getting it,"

"I told that I wasn't buying this suit," I stated firmly.

"Fine, I'll buy it for you,"

"Alice no, I cannot allow you to do that,"

"Bella, stop complaining now. I am getting you this suit, and that is final,"

"Ugh,"

"My brother is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in this," she said taking the suit as I walked out of the dressing room.

"No he's not because he is never going to see me in it,"

"That's what you think," she teased with a smug smile on her face.

"What do you know, that I don't?" I asked.

"Nothing," she stated, soundly just a little too guilty of something.

"Tell me what you are up to,"

"No, and I'm not up to anything,"

"I think you know that I don't believe that, but I am going to assume that you still won't tell me,"

"If I were actually up to something that would be entirely true, but I'm not up to anything, Eric is,"

"Ooh, he is so going to get you for telling me, and I am definitely going to kill that boy,"

"Shit, I told you nothing; Eric is going to kill me,"

"He won't get the chance if I get to him first,"

"Seriously Bella don't freak because you may actually like his plan,"

"Well maybe if I knew what the plan was,"

"Nope, not telling; I'm sworn to secrecy,"

"You are infuriating,"

"Good," she said looking a little over joyous, but then again that was Alice. Shortly after paying for my new 'swim suit', if you could even call it that, we left the mall, and went back to my house.

"Okay Bella, now that Alice has completed her part of the mission, I am going to fill you in on the plan," Eric stated as soon as we were all within the 'safety' of my room, as he put it.

"What is going on here?" I asked, completely perplexed.

"Did or did I just not tell that I was going to tell you?" he asked sarcastically and a little frustrated by my impatience.

"Fine yes, please continue," I replied.

"Okay well here is what you are going to do," and he continued to tell me of his plan. I was definitely going to have to kill my friends. They are much too involved in my personal life, and need to mind their own business. **(A/N: You didn't actually think that I would tell you the plan right away, did you? Sorry, not yet, but you will find out soon enough. I promise it is in this chapter.)**

"You cannot be serious!" I screamed at him, "There is no way in hell that I am going to do that!"

"Quiet down Bella, secrecy is of the utmost importance to the plan,"

"Screw the plan! I am no doing that, and Alice is right Edward will have a heart attack, and so will my father!"

"Calm down Bella,"

"Seriously guys, there is no way that I'm doing that here or anywhere for that matter,"

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fun,"

"No way!"

"Please, I promise that you will thank me for this later," he pleaded giving me the puppy dog pout, and then he nudged Alice to join in on the pout.

"That is so not fair you guys, I'm no match for both for both you, and that stupid pout,"

"Who said we were playing fair?"

"Fine I'm in, now what am I supposed to do again?" I asked, and Eric immediately began explaining the plan all over again.

Moments later Eric, Alice, and I made our way downstairs to suggest that we all go to the pool. Everyone agreed, and we left immediately left for the pool with the rest of the gang.

When we got there, I was pleasantly surprised that the pool was not very crowded despite the heat. There was no way I was going through with the plan if the pool got as crowded as it usually does.

"Tell me why I am doing this again," I questioned Alice.

"You are doing this because you have been going out with my brother for a couple months, and you still insist on dressing like a total frump around him," she replied.

"Just because you are fashion obsessed does not mean that I dress like a frump," I retorted.

"No, but you walking around in loose fitting jeans, and baggy sweatshirts does. It is time for you to step out of your shell. Besides you are going to be a senior, and then you are going off to college; you can't keep dressing like a fourth grader," she pointed out.

"Fine, I get it, I dress like a nine year old, but it's comfortable, and I like it that way,"

"Bella, you can come up with all the excuses you want, but you are still going through with the plan,"

"Alright, I give, you win," I said with a sly smile on my face. I was thinking about all the possibilities that the plan held.

"That's my girl, now go change, and don't forget the cover-up we don't need to kill Edward first thing,"

"You got it, pixie,"

"Finally," she huffed. After we both changed, we met up with the rest of the group, and set up a bunch of lounge chairs near the wading area.

Jazz was on the far end of the group; next to him was Alice, then me and Edward, then Eric next to Claire, then Bridget next to Mike, and Mandy next to Zach. Almost the entire group was now paired up. It was only a matter of time before Bridget and Mike started dating; they were starting to get really friendly. That only left Eric and Claire, and I was determined to find someone for each of them.

"Hey guys, how about we get in the water now?" Alice suggested, giving me a sidelong glance.

All of a sudden I was lifted into the air, and thrown over a shoulder causing me to squeal in shock.

"Baby!" I screamed, once I realized that Edward had been the one to pick me up.

"What?" he asked, while still making his way toward the water.

"What do you think you are doing? Put me down right now!"

"Why?"

"Put me down, so that I don't get my cover-up soaked because I know that you were planning to throw me into the water," I scoffed, but he promptly obliged.

"Better?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes," I smiled in return, and began to slowly reach for the bottom of my cover-up dress.

Phase one of the plan was officially in action, as I slowly and teasingly lifted my cover-up over my head to reveal my brand new royal blue bikini. As I looked up, I noticed that Edward's jaw had dropped, and his eyes were raking my nearly exposed form.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him, pulling him from his trance-like state.

"Uh, . . . uh, I was," he stuttered as I strutted my way towards him, and placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"That's better, now come with me," I said as I grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the water.

He finally got the idea, and once again lifted me into the air as he ran towards the water's edge. He hoisted me over his shoulder, and began splashing through the cool water. Then he decided that it would be hilarious to drop me into the water.

"Edward! What the hell?" I screeched.

"What's wrong, love, are you hurt?" he asked as I saw the panic rise in his eyes and tone.

"Relax baby, that was fun, it's just really cold. Want to warm a girl up?" I asked, and coyly looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Absolutely love," he replied and pulled me up into his arms as he waded into deeper water.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I questioned.

"Um, I don't think so," he said as he looked around wondering what he could have possibly forgotten. "What did I forget?" he gave in after a few moments.

"My lips are still cold, hero boy," I replied with a giggle. He immediately responded my crashing his lips into mine, and gently pushing my back against the wall of the pool. We were in 5-foot deep water, which was a bit much for my 5'3" frame, so Edward was keeping my head above water as he deepened our kiss. After a few minutes, I heard a slight chuckle and a subtle gagging sound causing me to finally break the kiss.

We turned around to find Alice perched on Jazz's shoulders. She was holding her hand over her mouth and shaking slightly from holding back her giggles; Jazz was mockingly pointing his finger down his throat and making gagging noises.

"Shut up Jazz, it's not like we didn't have to watch you two make-out for months before we were even together," I informed him, and chuckled lightly at the thought of finally being able to get him back.

"Whatever Bells," he replied and made to turn away, but Alice made him turn around so that she could speak.

"For the record, I think it's cute, and I am very happy for you, and so is Jazz, he just won't admit to it," she told us.

"Thanks Ali, now shoo, I would like to get back to kissing my girlfriend, if you don't mind," Edward added in.

"Not at all bro, let's go Jazzy," Alice squealed in delight, and directed Jazz over to the children's area of the pool with water shooters.

"Now where were we?" Edward asked me as he leaned in, and began sucking on my neck.

"Um well, um I think," except I couldn't really think about anything with him doing that.

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled against my collarbone.

"Uh, I think that we were about to go on the waterslides," I spat out as quickly as possible, and turned towards the edge of the pool.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," I stated as I began to pull myself out of the pool.

"Alright," he said as he swatted my butt causing me to drop back into the pool, and he effortlessly pulled himself out of the pool. I pouted at him until he finally came over, and pulled me out of the water.

We climbed the stairs to the slides hand-in-hand, and decided that we would go down Cyclone because it was the only slide that allowed tandem riders. We repeated the process a few times, and then decided to head back to the lounge chairs to rest for a while.

After several minutes of relaxing on the lounge chairs, I suddenly felt a chill, and noticed that it seemed darker. I opened my eyes to find that a blonde boy standing over me was blocking the sun.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I put my sunglasses on.

"Um, well I just came over here to ask you if you wanted get a chocolate shake with me?" he seemed somewhat nervous, and I almost felt bad for him, but he was really starting to creep me out with his closeness.

"Uh, no," I replied, hoping that a direct approach would get him to go away quicker, but he just continued to stand there.

"Well, how about a burger or some nachos?" he was definitely creeping me out. I was about to say no again when I felt another presence behind me.

"I believe that the lady said no," Edward replied taking a big step forward so that he was slightly in front of me. He was several inches taller than the boy, and most likely at least two years older. I then wondered why the child would even approach me.

"You didn't even give her a chance to respond," the boy retorted, but still took a step backwards.

"Bella honey, do you want to go with this child to get a burger or nachos?" he asked me.

"No thank you," I replied. The boy looked utterly defeated, and slowly turned around to head back to wherever he came form.

"That's better," Edward said slapping his hands together.

"You didn't have to do that. The poor boy was already so nervous, and then you come along and scare the crap out of him. It was cute how defensive you got, but I could have handled it on my own," I told him.

"Cute? That was not cute; it was manly and macho," he defended.

"Boys," I scoffed. "Only a boy would have a problem with the use of the word cute, but do you want to head over to the snack bar. I actually am kind of hungry?"

"Sure, let's go," he said as he grabbed my hand, and we walked over to the snack bar.

We spent the entire day at the pool enjoying the warmth of the sun, and the coolness of the water. I managed to execute Eric's plan perfectly, and caused Edward to lose his words; it was incredibly empowering, and I was beginning to consider letting Alice tweak my wardrobe if it meant that Edward would react like that again.

"Hey Alice, I've given your offer some thought, and well I would like you to help me," I told Alice over the phone, and immediately pulled it away from my ear slightly in preparation for the scream that I knew was coming.

"Oh my God! Bella, this is so awesome. You are not going to regret this," she gushed.

"I have a feeling I might, but I'm still letting you get your way. I enjoyed today very much, and wouldn't mind seeing him react that way again very soon," I confessed.

"Yay! Operation Speechless is officially underway," Alice declared.

"Alright, well I guess I'll call you tomorrow so that we can get started,"

"Definitely,"

"Okay, bye Alice. I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Bye Bella, I can't wait," she responded, and we both hung up.

I was definitely in over my head, but hopefully with Alice's guidance, I would be able to cause Edward to become speechless more often. He did it to me way too much, and he was in for a little bit of payback.


	11. Ch 11: When I Need You

**A/N: I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out; I am currently struggling with ideas. I have many things that I want to happen, but they cannot happen until much later so until then I will continue to struggle. If you have anything that you would like to see them do whether it be a date or other activity please let me know. I am also considering changing the rating of this story to M because I think that it could lengthen the story, and make it more interesting. I would not make it that way right away, but would definitely get there at some point. I am putting a poll up on my profile concerning the matter, so please vote. That is all, and thank you for the reviews they are always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, but I certainly wish that Edward were.**

Chapter 11: When I Need You

Summer was coming to a close, but things with Edward and I couldn't be better. Everything was perfect, he was perfect, and life with him was perfect. How did I get so lucky?

Unfortunately, Alice was still intent on going through with her plan. We had already gone shopping, and picked out several revealing outfits. I have no idea why I was letting her get away with this.

"Alice, I look like I belong on a street corner!" I protested as I tried on her latest mission outfit.

"Exactly," she stated simply.

"Alice, I do not want to look like a hooker!"

"You don't, you just look like a virgin whore!"

"How is that really any different?"

"Um, the virgin part?" she said more like a question.

"Alice! I don't want your brother to think that I am some sort of desperate slut!"

"Relax Bella, this will all work out perfectly; trust me,"

"Well right now, you are making that extremely difficult,"

"Fine, if you don't like that outfit, then try this one," she said handing me a new stack of clothes.

I went back into my closet to change into the new outfit. It consisted of a too-small blouse that had to be tied on right below my chest, a plaid micro-mini, and white knee-high socks. When worn together it reminded me of the outfit that Britney Spears wore in the _Baby, One More Time_ music video.

"Alice this is not funny!" I screamed at her as I walked out of the closet.

"What did I do? You look hot,"

"I look like a Britney wannabe, and I definitely don't want to be Britney!"

"Oh come on Bella, please!" she pleaded, and turned on the puppy dog pout.

"No! I am not giving into the pout this time. This plan is ridiculous, and I am changing back into my real clothes now!" I couldn't believe that it actually worked, but Alice looked genuinely sorry. I guess she had finally noticed how angry I was getting.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to go along with the plan," she apologized as I came back out of the closet.

"It's ok Alice, just please don't ever try to this again,"

"Alright fine, how about we go to Port Angeles this weekend, and have some girl fun. No boys, and I won't even make you go shopping,"

"Wow, no shopping, really? I would love to go. I'll call the rest of the girls to let them know, and thanks Alice," she simply nodded in reply, and that was the end of Operation Speechless. However, I wasn't going to give up completely on getting some very necessary payback, on my own terms.

Before I knew it the weekend had arrived, and us girls were piling into Bridget's car to head up to Port Angeles. Bridget of course was driving, I was riding shotgun, and Claire, Alice, and Mandy were in the back. The trip was long, but we passed the time listening to such classics as _Bye Bye Bye, Quit Playing Games With My Heart, _and_ Crazy_.

We started off by going to see _Prince Caspian_ at the Cineplex. Then we broke off into groups, I went with Bridget and Mandy to the bookstore while Alice and Claire went to check out an accessories shop. We made plans to meet up at Bella Italia at 6 and then went our separate ways.

I have always loved books. I especially enjoyed the classics; my favorite books were _Wuthering Heights_ and _Pride and Prejudice_. I decided to sit down with a copy of _Romeo & Juliet_ while in the bookstore, and became so engrossed that I lost track of time; I had already been left behind an hour ago. I looked down at my watch to find that it was already 5 minutes until 6 o'clock, and so I quickly left the store and was about to call my friends, but my cell battery was dead. I was almost to the restaurant so I didn't worry about it, but I started to panic when I heard the whistles and catcalls coming from a group of 20-somethings behind me.

"Hey baby, where you going?" one of them called out.

I was too afraid to look back so I picked up my pace, and was hoping that I would make it to the restaurant before they got to me.

I quickly made a left turn down a side street trying to remove myself from their path, only to find that the way was blocked by another group of young men. I was becoming more frightened by the second; I was trapped, with no way out.

Slowly, one of them made their way towards me, the one who had called out to me earlier. As he approached, I backed my self against the brick wall of the building that was keeping me from escaping.

All too soon, he was directly in front of me, and placed his hand on my shoulder to keep me from moving.

"Well aren't you a pretty one," he commented as he stroked my check with the back of his hand. I had no response; I was trying desperately to think of any self-defense maneuvers that could help me, but nothing came to mind.

He then started to run his free hand up and down my side. I cringed away from his touch, there was only one man that I wanted to touch me, and we hadn't really even done anything yet.

Tears began to fall slowly from my eyes as I thought of my Edward. I wasn't sure if I would even survive this night, and even if I did, he probably wouldn't want me anymore. I would be considered damaged goods.

As he began to unbutton my shirt, the tears came freely; I couldn't hold them back anymore. I was too numb at that point to even attempt to escape, and even if I did get away from him, I still had to find some way to get away from 7 others.

Once he had my shirt completely undone, he began to grab at me. He then made his way down my body to unbutton my jeans. As he was pulling down the zipper I could have sworn that I heard screeching tires.

All of a sudden the screeching got louder, and I saw a set of headlights coming down the side street towards me. The man and his friends took off, just as I heard the door to the car open. It was then that my body shut down, and I collapsed to the ground.

I have no idea how long I was out for, but I vaguely remember being lifted off the ground, and being placed into a vehicle. I could various voices through the fog that fainting had induced.

"_Dad! Come quick!"_

"_What happened son?"_

"_She was attacked in an alley in Port Angeles; I barely got to her in time, but once I did she passed out,"_

It was then that everything came flooding back into my head, and I shot up from whenever I was, blinking my eyes open.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said his voice filled with concern. He came over to me, and wrapped me in his arms, but I twisted away from him and curled up into a ball.

"Bella," he urged on as he stroked my hair.

"I'm fine; you can go now. You don't have to be here anymore," I told him, still not daring to move or look at him.

"What are you talking about Bella? Do you want me to leave?"

"Never, but I can understand if you don't want me anymore," I said as I finally turned to him. He appeared to be in pain. Then I saw a glimmer of some emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was; I was hoping that it was love.

"How could you possibly think that? Of course I still want you; I need you with every fiber of my being," he whispered to me softly, and gently kissed my lips.

"Oh Edward, I love you," I said as I embraced him whole-heartedly.

"I love you too, Bella," he told me as he returned the embrace.

"Edward, what happened in that alley? I don't remember much, and I have no idea how I got here," I admitted as I looked around at his living room.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what you were doing all by yourself in Port Angeles, but I was there as well picking up a few things for my mom. I was heading back to the car, when I saw you being followed by that group of men, and you looked fairly frightened. I couldn't do anything by myself, so I ran to my car, and sped around the corner that you had turned down. I wanted to run him over, but his gang took off, and I knew that helping you get out of the there was my number one priority. By the time I got out of the car, you were already passed out on the ground, so I picked you up and put you in the car. Then, I drove as quickly as possible back here to get you to my dad. I was just so worried, when it took you so long to come around," he finished holding his head in his hands.

"Baby, are you okay? Seriously, I'm fine, and now I know that I owe that to you," I told him as I ran my hand up and down his arm.

"I should have gotten to you sooner. If I had then none of this would have happened,"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this; my God, you are such a masochist! I never should have turned down that side street, and I never should have left by myself. Baby, this is entirely my fault, and I am safe and here with you because you saved me. I will be forever grateful for that,"

"I love you so much, Bella; I don't think that I could survive without you," he said as he crashed his lips into mine to convey the intense love that he felt for me. I immediately responded, putting everything I had in me into that kiss. I loved him so much, and hoped that he could feel that through my action; he was my life and my heart forever.

**A/N 2: Please review, and make sure to vote in my poll, I can't go too much further in the story without knowing how you want me to continue it. Also, wish me luck because I am trying desperately to win concert tickets over the radio, and I really need all the luck that I can get. My summer has officially started so hopefully I will be able to work on this more consistently again.**

**stupidlamb17**


	12. Ch 12: It's My Party

**A/N: I can't even begin to explain how ecstatic I am; this story has over 3000 hits and 20 reviews. I never expected anything like that, thank you so much. Please vote in my poll; I am getting close to the point where the story would change, should you want that. I really, truly can't go much further unless you tell how you want me to continue; I only have a few voters, and if more of you don't vote then they will get there way, and I know I have more readers than that. Enough rambling; please read and review. I am actually considering ending this story soon, and just continuing the plot as a sequel that would start at the beginning of Bella's senior year. I have placed Bella's birthday near the end of summer (right before school starts), and now here it is.**

**Disclaimer: It' 1, 2, 3 strikes you're out. Stephenie Meyer, I am not, so therefore Twilight isn't mine.**

Chapter 12: It's My Party

The last week of summer was unfortunately here; just seven days left until school started. Alice had already taken me shopping for school supplies, and I had ended up with three times as many things as I normally would have bought.

The plan was to spend our last days of summer together, and enjoy our last hours of freedom before school started again.

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to be a senior, but that is beside the point. Today is my 17th birthday!

The whole gang was coming over to my house for a party at 6, that Alice had planned. That crazy little pixie was even more excited than I was.

This is going to be the best birthday ever! I'm 17, I have the most amazing boyfriend, and I also have the best group of friends any girl could hope for.

Everyone was having a great time, and my parents were even getting along. The pizza had been eaten, the cake and ice cream had been served, and it was finally time to open my presents.

My dad handed me a rather large, somewhat heavy, wrapped box. I quickly tore the paper off, and opened the box to find a brand new Mac Book. I turned to my dad, thanked him, and gave him a huge hug.

My mom handed me the next box. It was much smaller, and better wrapped, but I knew I would be equally pleased with her gift; she knew me so well, and always gave the best gifts. I quickly opened the package to find a digital camera.

The next gift was from Alice; she of course got me clothes. Clair got me some really cute earrings, and the list goes on.

The present I was most excited for was the one from Edward. I wasn't happy with the fact that he spent money on me, but I was still wondering what he could have possibly gotten me.

He approached me slowly with a very small rectangular box. Oh no, he got me jewelry. Holy shit! The box is blue. I could kill that boy for getting me something from Tiffany's.

He handed the box to me, and as I slowly untied the white ribbon I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I lifted off the top, to discover one of those silver toggle bracelets with the heart charm. As I looked more closely at the bracelet, I noticed that the words _"__Forever, my love__"_ were engraved on the charm. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Hello, party people," I heard some girl yell to my right. I turned around to find Tanya entering my backyard. I felt my face fall immediately, and turned to Alice looking for an explanation.

"Don't look at me; I certainly didn't invite her," she replied to my silent question.

"Well, then who did?" I asked as we made our way over to her, Clair and Angela joining us along the way. Angela had just gotten back from her trip to Europe, and I was glad that she was there to back me up.

"Hey Bitch, what the hell are you doing at my party because you were definitely not invited," I practically shouted at her.

"Like I need an invitation, every party needs me. No one doesn't invite me to a party," Tanya retaliated.

"Well apparently I'm nobody, and I don't care because you are definitely not invited to this party. Now get the hell out of my backyard!"

"Babe, are you okay?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

"Of course, I can take out the trash just fine by myself," I sneered at Tanya.

"You haven't seen the last of me Swan!" Tanya yelled, before finally leaving through the gate.

A few days later, Edwards and I decided to go out for coffee. We arrived at the Starbucks, and the barista took our order quickly.

After we picked up our drinks, we went to sit down on a couch that was positioned in front of a large bay window at the front of the store. I nestled into his shoulder, and we sat there talking about mostly nothing for at least an hour.

I excused myself to go use the restroom, and gave Edward a quick peck on the lips. I told him I loved him, and made my way towards the back of the Starbucks.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, and quickly reapplied my lipgloss before exiting and returning to my Edward. My heart was totally unprepared for what I saw next.

Tanya was straddling Edward on the couch, and fiercely making-out with him, but the part that killed me the most was that his hands were on her ass. I literally felt my heart fall into my feet.

I immediately ran forward, and took a hold of that bitch's hair and yanked her backwards. She looked up at me from the floor completely stunned, but when she noticed that I was on the verge of tears, a sly smile came across her face.

"Just get the hell out of here before I kick your ass," I told her, and she quickly got up and ran or the door, smirking the entire way.

"How could you?" I yelled at Edward. "How could you do that to me?" I looked down at the floor, hoping that the tears would hold off for just a little bit longer.

"Bella," he began, but I cut him off.

"After what she did to you, why?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, she just jumped on me. I know that's not really a reason or an excuse, but please believe that I didn't want it or enjoy it," he stood up, and walked towards me, but I stopped him as he tried to put his arms around me.

"No, no, no, no, no, I will not fall for your tricks. You will not lie to me. I saw your hands on her ass! How could you do that to me, knowing what my father did to my mom?!" I turned, and ran out the door, but he followed me and pulled me backwards and into him.

"Bella, please don't go, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, but please don't go, I love you," he was pleading with me.

"You love me! You love me! What a relief, I was worried that after I saw you cheating on me that you would hate me," I retreated into sarcasm to hide my pain.

"Bella, please, can we talk about this?" he looked so pathetic that I almost gave into him. Instead of doing that however, I removed his bracelet from my wrist, and threw it at him before running for my car; there was only one person that I wanted to talk to at this point.

As soon as I was safely looked in my car, I pulled out my phone, and dialed the number of the one and only person that I knew could help me through this. It seemed as if the phone rang forever, but it was finally answered after just three rings.

"Hello?" asked the only voice I wanted to hear.

"Mommy, I need you," I sobbed into the phone.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" my mother asked.

"Not yet, can I come over?"

"Of course baby girl," with that we hung up, and I quickly headed over to her house.

For most of the night I sobbed in my mother's arms; I had no idea how I was going to face my first day of senior year the next day, especially with out him.

**A/N 2: Please don't hate me for doing this to them. Sadly, it is a necessary thing. Also, this is the last chapter of ****For the Love of the Game****; I promise, there will be a sequel soon. I hope that you know understand why this chapter took me so long to finish; it was an extremely difficult and painful thing for me to write. The sequel will be coming soon, and I will put a note on this story in case you haven't put me on alert. I think it will be called ****How To Deal****, but that is subject to change, so keep your eyes peeled for anything new from me. Please review; I would love to know your opinion. I have also changed the poll to reflect the rating of my next story, which is the sequel to this one. The votes so far have been for what I was hoping, and I am looking forward to writing more.**

**stupidlamb**


	13. AN: Sequel!

I posted my new story, it's called How To Deal, Go check it out; it's a sequel to this one, so enjoy, and please review

I posted my new story, it's called How To Deal, Go check it out; it's a sequel to this one, so enjoy, and please review.

Much love,

stupidlamb


End file.
